Midday
by ViviChenny1
Summary: It has been about three years since the Jeref incident and Fairy Tail is back to normal, pushing the memory to the back of their minds. One day, a mysterious girl, with very strange magic, flew in the guild, asking to join. Of cause, she successfully became apart of the guild, but nobody knows much about this mysterious girl and her dangerous fate lurching her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, it's my very first fan fiction and I'm very clueless. Hope you guys enjoy ^^

**Characters:** Original Character, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza

**Description:** It has been about three years since the Jeref incident and Fairy Tail is back to normal, pushing the memory to the back of their minds.

One day, a mysterious girl, with very mysterious magic, flew in the guild, asking to join.

Of cause, she successfully became apart of the guild, but everyone becomes very cautious when she is around. No one knows much this mysterious and hardly seen girl, unless she is flooding for a job. However, little did they know, the mysterious girl, herself, does not know much of herself either as dangerous fate lurches behind her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Fairy Tail. This is pure fan fiction, hence there are some things that is out of the ordinary and is absolute not in the manga or anime because I made a lot of of the stuff up. I'm sorry if I made some mistakes throughout the story, I have a really horrible memory and too lazy to research.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Horatu Ozachi, the newest member of Fairy Tail**

It was a normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Everyone was having a great time. Cana drinking her booze, Elfman being manly as ever, Gray stripping, then getting into a fight with Natsu and Erza trying to break them up, but ended up resorting to violence, Lucy and Levy sitting on a table talking merrily and ignoring everyone and everything around them and Mirajane standing behind the bar counter smiling sweetly while watching everyone. Yes, it is just another normal day in Fairy Tail.

The guild was in total chaos and lively as ever, until the large wooden doors flew open, revealing a girl sitting crossed legged on a flying carpet, head hung low, as her long straight ink black hair, with a bright red braid, covered her face, appeared to be asleep. Everyone immediately stopped what they're doing and stared straight at the open guild doors. The whole guild was in complete silence and no one moved a muscle when the girl flew in. She flew right in the middle of the mass hall and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She lifted up her head as her long black hair fell back, her bangs just above the bridge of her nose. She has fair skin, contrasting her dark hair, her eyes were in a sleepy shape, barely able to see her scarlet red eyes. She has a tall nose and heart-shaped plum lips. Her jaw-line is sharp and she has a long neck. She wore a white tank top, with a black sleeveless unbuttoned vest over it, black short jump suit, but the top not worn, with a brown belt holding the shorts on, black worn-out, with patches of torn spots stockings under her jumpsuit and black army-like boots. Her carpet is about the length of the girl and three times the width of her. It is orange with thick gold border and a simple gold pattern in the middle of the carpet.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Mirajane asked sweetly, leaning over the bar counter a bit.  
The mysterious girl turned her head to the white haired woman and stared at her almost sleepily. "I would like to see Master Macarav," she answered monotonic.  
Mira chuckled nervously and asked, "Why do you need to to see the Master?"  
The mysterious girl blinked, looking quite bored. "I would like to join Fairy Tale," she answered, again in that monotone.  
Mira smiled brightly, but her eyes showed curiosity, reflecting all the members of the guild. Yet, the guild has revived to its lively ways. "Okay, I'll take you to his office," she smiled sweetly and led her upstairs.

"Hey, what's with the new girl anyway?" Gray asked his other team members, while having a head to head, head pushing contest Natsu.  
"Beats me," Natsu replied as he leaned his body more.  
"Aye sir," Happy nodded as he ate his fish.  
"Hey, don't you think she reminds of someone?" Lucy asked as she sat down across Erza.  
"Yes," Erza spoke and kicked the two fighting rivals, making them stop, "she resembles a lot like Midnight from the Orashion Seisu."  
"Now you mention it, she does!" Lucy gasped.  
"Yeah, she even has the same behaviour as him," Gray commented as he stood up.  
"Gray, your clothes," Cana stated and chugged down her beer.  
The ice mage gasped as he stared down at his only boxers covered self.  
"Well I don't really care. I just want to know how strong she is," Natsu grinned as his smashed his fists together.

"Listen up my children!" Macoruv spoke loudly from the second floor, catching all of Fairy Tail's attention. "We have a new member joining our guild!" he announced, "Please welcome, Hotaru Ozachi!"  
The guild became loudly as ever, roaring and cheering for their new member, friend and family, but even though the cheer and is genuinely happy, they were cautious. This Hotaru Ozachi is a very big mystery and has this dark aura flouting, lingering around her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not good at opening chapters, so please bare with me and since I'm still new here, I'm very confused with all these buttons.

I hope you liked it and please give me feed back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Hotaru Ozachi, the mysterious mage**

It has been about a month since Horatu Ozachi joined Fairty Tail and the guild members had hardly seen her. She came to the guild twice: once when she asked to join and the second to select a job request.

Hotaru's name was bounced around in people's conversations once in a while, but nothing major. It's usually about how she gives them shivered down their spines and how mysterious she is.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy sat on a bench, bored as hell. They could be finding a job, but they're a bit lazy and anyways, Erza is out running an errand for Macorav and Gray is out doing whatever he is doing. The Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Mage slumped in boredom on the wooden table, while the blue Exeed happily ate his fish. The two humans groaned as everyone around them yelling and screaming and just plain making a ruckus. The large wooden doors slammed open, causing everyone to stop their activities and stared at the guild double doors. There came the mysterious mage, flying in on her carpet, sleeping. Her eyes fluttered open as her head lifted up. She uncrossed he legs and slowly stood up when her carpet was next to the bar. The jewels in her small brown sack on her second loose cross belt, jiggled a bit as her body swayed a little. Every move she takes, everyone watches intensely, like she was going to perform a very spectacular acrobatic trick.

Horatu slowly slid on a bar stool. Her forearms laid flat on the bar counter and her head bobbing, like she is about to fall asleep again. Hotaru slowly lift her head up and stared at the female bartender with her half lidded eyes. "Mira-san, can you please serve me something to eat and drink," she requested monotony, "something simple will be fine."  
"Okay, coming right up," Mirajane chirped and turn to make Hotaru some food. With that, the guild became lively again, like nothing just happened.

Natsu stared at the mysterious new comer's back, who is now fast asleep. He blinked and suddenly, he had a brilliant idea to kill his boredom. He grinned widely and stood up, slamming his hands on the table, causing poor Lucy and Happy jump in their seats and majority of the guild members turn to him.

"Hey, Hotaru!" he yelled loudly to the newcomer, "I challenge you to a fight!"  
He grinned widely, showing his dragon teeth, waiting for her reply, but instead, he got a light snore from the person he challenged.  
The guild bursted up in laughter wheezing out, "She doesn't even care!" making the Dragon Slayer frustrated and slightly angry.  
He stormed up to the new guild member and reached to grab her collar. "Hey! I'm talking to you," he spoke, "let's fight!"  
He was about to grab the back if Hotaru's collar when he's dragon senses heard a very soft mumble of 'Technique 6: Shave' and she disappeared.  
Natsu looked left and right, very bewildered. "What the-?" He looked down to his left, seeing the sleeping mage on her floating rug. "Oh, so you use speed magic, huh?" Natsu grinned and lift up his arm for an attack, but paused when Hotaru just stood up again. She swayed over to the stool and slid on again and just on queue, Mira came out with her food, a bowl of rice with a side dish of, beef and broccoli and a glass of water.  
"Enjoy your meal, Hotaru-san," Mira giggle lightly and gave her dazzling smile, like she always do.  
The mysterious mage nodded slightly and start digging in her food.  
Natsu crouched a bit and pouted. "Aw man, I really wanted a fight," he mumbled. He then grinned, as another idea grasped in his head. "Let's fight after you finish eating then!" He grinned and did a fist pump, but there was no reply from the eating mage and Natsu just assumed it was a yes and walk back to his seat with Lucy and Happy.  
"So, she uses Speed Magic," Natsu grinned and smashed his fists together, "She might be a breeze, considering how many times I beat Jet."  
"Natsu, you shouldn't underestimate her," Lucy warned, "since she controls that carpet, she might know telekinesis, but how did you know she used speed magic, not teleportation magic?"  
"Aye sir," Happy nodded and brought out another fish.  
"Because I saw a flash of her moving," the Dragon Slayer answered and placed his head in his palms.

Soon, Hotaru finished her meal and paid Mirajane. She slid of the bar stool and slowly sat back down on her carpet. Her body slouched and her head hung low, sitting on it drowsily. Her carpet flew to the request board and her lifted again, scanning the ever-so-many-requests from the request board. She brought up her right arm to grab a request, her black Fairy Tail mark on her upper arm stretched a bit, as she pulled a request, which was defeating a beast in out skirts of Sycca for 100 million jewels.  
Natsu, finally seeing the opportunity to fight the newcomer, loudly stood up and pounced at her with his 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'. However, instead of landing on the mage supposed to be directed to, the blow landed directly on the request board, burning and smashing it into smithereens.  
"What the hell Natsu! You broke the request board again?" A guild mate yelled.  
Natsu darted his eyes around the guild and then finally spotting the mage he was looking for, just a couple of metres out of the guild.  
"Hey!" Natsu called out to Hotaru and ran to her, "You promised me a fight!" He clasped his hand on her shoulder, making her to stop.  
The mage looked up at the pink haired mage with those half opened droopy eyes of hers. She blinked and without a word, hung her head down and fell asleep again, flying out of Natsu's grasp.  
"Hey!" the Fire Dragon Slayer called out to her again and tried to grab her shoulder once more time, but all her grabbed was nothing, but air. He darted his eyes to the gates of the guild, seeing the sleeping mage a bit more than a dot in the far distance.

A couple of days later, Erza came back from the mini mission that she got from Master Macarav. Natsu, being Natsu, pounced at The Great Erza, wanting a fight. Erza, who needs to report to the master, just flung Natsu away and strolled to the master's office.  
Erza knocked on the door of Macarav's office and waited for a reply from the master inside before walking in. She close the door and locked it securely before turning to the master with a very stern face.  
"Erza, I beleive you have the report I needed you to do," Macorav assumed.  
"Yes I do," she replied, "but there is not much information I could find about her."  
Macorav raised his brow, telling her to go on.  
"Hotaru Ozachi has a minor reputation of upcoming strong mages. Her reputation formed around last year, by defeating some beast, which was requested to to be exterminated. However, she wasn't part of any guild when she defeated the beast, but she killed the beast for survival purposes," Erza reported.  
"I see," Macorav nodded and twitched his white moustache, "anything else? How about her powers? What kind of magic does she use?"  
"I'm not sure what kind of magic she uses, but as I investigated, at this time she uses some magic that she developed herself," she told the master. Macorav expression became quite stern as he urged Erza to go on. "You can't really say it's magic, but more like techniques. I don't really know these techniques or their names, but I heard majority of those six techniques all together, contain wind and speed."  
"I see," Macorov nodded and hopped off his chair, "thank you Erza, you may leave."  
Erza nodded and bowed. She turned to the door and was about to unlock the door when Macorov called for her. She turned to him and waited for his instructions. "If you can keep an eye on her and try to work those 'techniques' of her," he instructed her.  
Erza nodded and went of Macorov's office.

Macorov hopped on his seat again and went in deep thought. "Hotaru Ozachi, you are one mysterious girl."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Second chapter up! I need to make these chapters longer.

Please give me feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Black Necklace**

It has been a week since Erza came back from the errand she got for the master and now, the last member of Team Natsu has returned back to the guild.

"Ice for brains!" Natsu roared and pounced at Gray, punching him in the face, "Where did you go?"  
"I went out for training, Flame-brain!" Gray growled and returned the punch to Natsu.

"What did you call me, you stripper?" Natsu snarled, rubbing his cheek on Grays and hands intwined, having some tug-of-war.  
"You heard me, Flame-breath," Grey, who is now in his boxes, retorted.

"I told you two not to fight!" Erza roared and knocked both of the mages on the head.  
The two mages dropped on the floor with a red bump onto of their heads, groaning in pain. Gray then stood up, remembering what to tell and show Erza. "Right, Erza," he called Tatania, "when I was training up in Mt. Hokabe, a Valcon attracted me, but it's much bigger than any Valcon I have ever seen."  
Erza crooked her head to the side and raised her brows and urged him to go on. "I beat it, but disappeared, replaced with this," Grey told her and brought out a necklace. Its chains are gold, holding on to a gold cube, with a black pearl inside it. "The charm is small, but there was a large amount of magic energy releasing from it, well, when I found it in the mountains."

Tatania drew out her hand and Gray placed the necklace in her palm as Natsu, Lucy and Happy peered from behind to see. As soon as Lucy laid her eyes on the charm, she gasped, making the team turn to her.  
"Do you know anything about this necklace?" ask Erza.  
"It looks just like one of the lost black necklaces," she replied, "and from what Gray said, I'm sure of it, but they were lost a very long time ago."  
"You mean there is more of these things?" Natsu choked out.  
"Yes, there is ten in total, well, that's what I read in books," Lucy explained, "I'm not sure about their appearance or powers, but I do know each necklace increases the power and strength of the wearer and turns them evil. Each necklace has different effect and amount of power and black magic. I also know that, if the wearer is beaten, even if he or she did not die, its body, soul and power gets sucked in the necklace, making it stronger."  
"Then we have to show this to Gramps," Gray stated.  
"We can't, the Master is out to a conference," Erza stated.  
She thought a bit and then had an idea of putting it in her requip room, but Lucy went against the idea because it may turn Erza evil. Gray then suggested to freeze it to seal it and then place it somewhere safe until the master comes back.  
The team agreed with the idea. Gray froze it with his ice magic and the placed in in an enchanted bag, sealing it with a spell - with the help of Freed - just in case. The bag was given to Erza for safe keeping, since she is the strongest.

"Alright! Let's go to a quest!" Natsu piped and pumped his fist.  
"I just came back, Flame-brain," Gray stated.  
"Oh come on ice-face, are you suggesting you're weak?" Natsu mocked his rival.  
"Hell no!" the ice mage defended and smashed his face onto the Dragon Slayer's.  
"Then lets take a job!" the pink haired growled.  
"Fine!" the almost naked raven haired growled back.

The rest of Team Natsu agreed on taking a job and found a relatively easy quest. Actually it's picking ripped leech berries…  
…which grows on the sides of a cliff. So, compared to their other quests, it's pretty easy and they have Happy!

The gang showed the flyer to Mira before heading off to the train station.

"Where can we find leech berries?" asked Natsu, "What are leech berries?"  
"From what I heard, leech berries are really rare that only grows on the sides of cliffs in certain places," Lucy explain, "and may I ask, why did you chose this quest out of all quest there?"  
"The reward is 2 million jewels and I have some business to do in Sycca," Erza explained. She had a hunch from Mirajane that Hotaru accepted the quest to exterminate a beast at the out skirts of Sycca and she hoped she could catch her there fighting the beast, but the scarlet haired highly doubt that since it has been about two weeks since the mysterious newcomer left for the job request.

The team hopped on the train and as soon the vehicle started moving, Salamander turned green, having the urge to puke. After the train ride, the gang hopped off and the Dragon Slayer revived his energy. They looked at the setting sun and decided they would sleep in an inn for the night and scavenger for the berries tomorrow.

The night sky hovered above the town, the stars twinkled like diamonds and the moon shine magnificently. Lucy stared at the beautiful night sky as Erza lay in her bed. She rested her elbow on the pillow and placed her head in her palm. She stared out the scenery out of the sliding doors and her mind wondered about the new mage who joined Fairy Tail a bit more than a month ago. It's not that Erza doesn't trust her or is nosy, it's just that the mage is so mysterious. There was hardly any information about the girl and the magic energy she sends is so creepy and dark. It even sends slight shivers down the great Tartania's spine. Not to mention the mysterious mage looks a lot like Midnight from the Orashion Seisu. What if this Hotaru Ozachi is actually part of a dark guild and is a spy, but then again, when ever they see her, she's asleep. Yet, Erza couldn't just quickly evaluate the mysterious girl's motives and behaviours, since she only joined a bit more than a month ago and comparing to Midnight, he was the strongest in Orashion Seisu, even though he slept quite a bit. Therefore, she can't estimate this Hotaru Ozichi, she can't estimate her power and certainly not underestimate it because she has a feeling that Hotaru's real power is much more powerful than anyone would expect when the mysterious girl finally awakens.

Erza let out a tired sigh, catching the Celestial mage's attention. "What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked, getting a bit concerned.  
"Nothing," the scarlet haired smiled, assuring the blonde, "just tired."  
The blonde slightly crocked her head to the side, still having that concerned expression. "You sure?" asked the blonde, making sure her friend is alright.  
"Yes Lucy," Erza smiled again and nodded, "lets go to bed."  
The Celestial mage thought for a second and then smiled, finally convinced. 'Erza is an S class mage and not to mention the strongest in the team,' Lucy thought to herself. She closed the sliding doors and called to the bed next to Erza and both females got some rest, considering they'll have a long day to scavenger berries that grow on the side of cliffs.

It's morning, the sun is just waking up and Lucy felt light shakes and a voice calling her. She groaned and rolled to her stomach. She nuzzled her face on the pillow to wake herself a bit. She then pushed herself up and sat lazily, rubbing her tired eyes.  
"Come on Lucy, get dressed so we can at breakfast, then look for those berries," Erza told the blonde.  
"Mmm 'kay," the blonde yawned and stretched her body.

Lucy got out of her pyjamas and changed into her white shirt and blue shirt and blue mini skirt. Slipped on her black boots and stood up, buckling on her brown belt, which held her whip and keys. She then turned to Erza, seeing her leaning on the wall already dressed with her armour on, deep in thought.

"Erza, I'm ready," Lucy declared, snapping the scarlet haired out of her trance.  
"Okay, let's go," Erza said, walking ahead.  
Lucy followed behind, not asking any question, knowing very well that her knight-like friend does not want to talk about what she was concerned about.

The two female mages walked to the restaurant of the inn, after waking up Gray and Natsu. The gang ordered food and at their breakfast, before heading out of town to find the berry the needed.

It has been quite a while since they set out to look for the leech berries and now Team Natsu is having a lunch break. Gray took out the flyer and scanned the black and white picture of the berry and the description of it.  
"Who the hell wants a berry that grows on the side of cliffs," he groaned and shoved the flyer back in his pocket.  
"Brew properly, leech berries tea taste very nice," Lucy explained.  
"You drank leech berry tea before?" Erza asked and took a bite of her sandwich.  
"Mhm," the blonde nodded and took a sip of her water, "before I ran away, I drank some before."  
"Rich people," Gray tsked, shaking his head and chugged down his water.

Lucy ignored Gray's rude comment and finished off her food and water. The gang packed up as soon when they finished their lunch and went back looking for the berries. They walked dangerously close to the side of the cliffs and peered down to see if they could find any of the rare cliff berries, while Happy flew on the edge of the cliffs to have a better look.

Another three hours had passed, but still no sign of those rare leech berries. The team sighed and was about to suggest another break to rest their sore feet when Happy let out a loud scream.  
"What is it Happy?" Natsu asked his best friend.  
"I found them! I found the leech berries!" Happy cheered.

Everyone looked over the cliff, seeing a a couple of small branches, a couple of metres down from the cliff, with small peach coloured chestnut looking berries.

"Hooray!" Natsu cheered, "Happy bring them up!"  
"Be careful, okay?" warned Lucy as Happy got closer to the berries.  
"Aye!" Happy saluted them and picked the leech berries in smaller branches. He flew up to the surface and dropped the handful of berries on the rocky floor. "You think that's enough?" the Exeed asked.  
"Hm, how about another handful," suggested Lucy.  
"Aye sir!" Happy complied and flew up. He was about to sweep down to get more berries when Natsu picked up a berry. Erza's eyes widen and quickly warned him not to eat the berry, but it was too late. Natsu dropped it in his mouth and took a bite. His face turn green and twisted, then pale and lastly red as soon as the juice of the berry touched his taste buds.  
"Disgusting!" he screamed, "Hot!" He then ran around breathing out fire, trying to cool his tongue.  
"Idiot! Leech berries have a very disgusting when you eat it like that!" Erza growled and pinched the bridge of her nose, "They have an awful taste of sour, bitter and really spicy. Didn't I tell you not to eat it?" She knocked Natsu's head, making him bite his tongue, since he dangled his tongue out to cool it down. He screamed louder and carefully patted his tongue, to make it feel better.  
Gray's right brow twitched, as his patience running low. He let a growl and froze Natsu's head in a case of ice. The idiotic Dragon Slayer sighed, then started panicking from lack of oxygen and his head starting to have frost bites. He used his fames to break free from the ice case, tongue tucked back in his mouth.

"What was that for, you perverted stripper?" Natsu growled and leaned to Gray.  
"Cooling you off, since you're so fired up, fire breath," the nude raven mocked the Fire Dragon Slayer, leaning in himself and closed the remaining space between their faces. The two men growled at each other, but soon got distracted when they heard a very loud thud. The whole team turned to the source of the ruckus and gasped, seeing a great amount of trees were knocked down and huge monster standing in front of the mess from a distance.  
The monster is satan red, with bright yellow eyes. It doesn't have much of a distinct feature, but its very built body and well developed horse-like legs, not to mention a long thin swishy tail.  
The beast let out a thundering roar, shaking the ground under it, even reaching where Team Natsu is standing. The team then saw a dot falling from the sky and landed on something in mid-air.

"Happy, let's see," Natsu declared with a grin. The blue Exceed replied with its usual 'Aye sir' and swooshed off to the distance with Natsu.  
"We're going too," Erza announced and ordered Gray to make an ice slide for them to get down. The ice mage complied and made an ice slide down the cliff with his ice-make magic.  
The three slid down and started running to the beast. They heard the monster let out another yell and the fall of many trees. The floor shook under them, making the three mages wobble while they ran. They heard another and louder crash, ago an shaking the ground beneath them.  
They ran faster, but there is no way in hell could they reach the beast in time and half way through, Natsu and Happy flew to them.

"What happened?" Erza asked in concerned as Happy brought Natsu down, "Did you defeat the beast?"  
"That fast? no way!" Gray scoffed.  
"No, I didn't defeat the beast," Natsu answered, "it was, Hotaru."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is up! I hope you liked it. More about Hotaru would be revealed in the future!

Thank you, ShiawaseLuv, my only follower! You make me so happy!

Please give me feedback! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Red as Scarlet**

The ten forgotten black necklaces that thought to be lost forever. Each of the necklaces contain black magic and has a certain amount of power and different effect as the wearer desires.  
The person who wears one of the necklaces would become evil even if he or she is evil to begin with. The necklace would grant the person's wish and desires, but as the greed of the bearer grow, the necklace would start taking control over the holder.  
When the holder is defeated, the necklace would absorb the bearer, dead or alive and would wait patiently for their next victim.

* * *

"…by the time I got there, the beast disappeared," Natsu explained.

The team delivered the berries to the requester's manor and collected their rewards first. Now they're back at the inn in Erza and Lucy's share room, talking about what had happen earlier that day.

"Aye," Happy agreed and nodded, "but she did pick something up from the ground."  
"What was it?" Lucy asked.  
"Not sure," Salamander replied. He paused for a second, staring away, then looking back at his friends, "but I heard her mumbling something like beast's tooth, before she flew away."  
"Do you think it's a tooth from the beast?" asked Gray.  
"If so, where did the entire beast go, ice fore brains?" retorted the Fire Dragon Slayer and stood up, towering over the ice mage.  
"I'm just making a suggestion, flame brain!" rebutted the raven haired and stood up, not letting his long time rival to beat him.  
"Pipe down!" Erza growled and punched them in the gut to separate them, but not enough force to take them out, "go to bed and we'll talk to the master about it when we return to the guild."

The two rivals retired to their room, which was just a sliding door away, so if they fight, Erza could quickly separate them without causing much damage.

"Erza, do you think?" Lucy asked, trailing off near the end.  
"I think it may be one of the ten black necklaces," Erza agreed with Lucy, "but the question is, why did Hotaru collect it and does she even know about those necklaces."  
"Erza, do you think she is a…" Lucy paused and took a hollow breath, staring into Erza's serious ones.  
"We can't be hasty. We'll ask her about it when we see her," Erza declared, "now, let's just get some sleep."

Lucy nodded and laid in her bed, pulling the blanket just under her chin. She closed her eyes and try not to worry about what had happened earlier. Erza on the other hand, thought hard about the mysterious new guild member. Does she have any connections with the ten lost black necklaces? Did she even know about them? How did she know the name? Or did Natsu heard wrong or imagined it, which might not be true, since Natsu's dragon senses are strong as ever.  
Erza shook her head and tucked herself in bed. 'It's best not to think about it,' she told herself.

It's almost midnight, the moon shone brightly in the night sky, not much people are out, but rebels, people that work a night shift and dark guild members finally coming out from the shadows to have fun.

The whistle of the steam train blew loudly, getting ready to start running. The doors of the train started to shut as a young woman in black slept on a bench with a rolled up carpet next to her. Chatter was heard from five men as they walked through the empty rows of seats. The five have very different hair colour: one with purple and black hair, a blonde, a brunette, a bubblegum hair and lastly, one with bright blue hair. They then stopped in front of the lady in black and smirked when they saw the black Fairy Tail mark on her upper arm.  
"Look at this, it's a Fairy," the buff looking purple and black hair mocked.  
"Looks like princess over here is having her beauty sleep," snickered the bubblegum coloured hair, making his friends laugh.  
"I hate flies, even if they're just sitting here," the blonde snarled wickedly and through his fist to the sleeping girl.  
However, before his fist met with girl's stomach, she mumbled, "Technique number 6: Iron Body."  
The blonde groaned in pain as he withdrew in hand. "What the hell? It's like her body is made out of iron," he groaned as he nursed his hand.  
The purple and black haired grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up. Her head bobbed up and down, still remained asleep, well at least appears to be. The buff man lifted his arm and proceed to punch the sleeping girl in the face, but before he could hit her he heard a murmur, 'Technique number 4: Finger Pistol' and felt a great amount of pain piercing his left chest. He looked down, seeing the girl's finger pierce through his chest, blood dripped from his wound, staining onto his clothes and her hand.  
She pulled her finger out of his body and pushed him back, making him stumble to his friends and groan in pain.  
"You little fly, we'll make you pay for messing with a dark guild," the brunette growled, "we're not nice like you official guilds."  
"Knuckle shadow," he casted and many shadow arms rushed towards the swaying girl. However, none of the punches hit her, they all went past her, smashing the benches instead. "What the hell?" the brunet cursed.  
"Let me deal with her," the bright blue haired declared and pushed his comrade aside, "Poison Blast!" Streams of dark purple poison shot out of his hands, directed to the girl in black.  
The poison rushed to the girl in full speed, but the girl didn't move an inch. The five men smirked, knowing for sure the spell will injure her. However, when the blast was a couple of centimetres from just hitting her, the blast of poison dodged around her body, then going back to course, hitting the back door of the train, blowing up.

"What in the world? It just went around her!" the bubblegum hair male exclaimed.  
"Let's hit her together," the brunette suggested and his friends agreed.  
The five men pounced at the girl in black at once, already casting spells. The analog clock in the train ticked, the five men getting closer by the second and as soon as the clock ticked exactly at midnight, the girl shot her eyes opened, her scarlet eyes shone bright as a large amount of magical power shot through her body.  
"Midnight Illusion," she croaked out, staring at all of the five men.  
Their bodies immediately froze, heartbeat becoming louder and slightly faster and breath caught at their throats. They dropped to the floor, eyes widen in horror as darkness devoured them.

It's a peaceful and bright day in Magnolia. The birds chirped happily and the citizens of Magnolia went on with their daily lives, that is when a certain dragon slayer broke the peace in the train station.  
"I'm alive!" he roared and breathed out fire, with full of energy.  
"Shut up," Erza growled and knocked the dragon slayer on the top of his head, making him whimper in pain.

The team walked back to the guild, with a couple of fights between Gray and Natsu along the way, but all in all, peaceful. When they reached the front gate of Fairy Tail, they saw a similar back of a girl sitting on her carpet, flying to the double doors of Fairy Tail. The large wooden doors flew open, revealing a silent and still guild hall. Hotaru flew in and headed straight to Mirajane to notify her that she had completed her mission, but she didn't say anything.  
"Hey Mira, we came back from out mission," Lucy declared brightly as the rest of the team said their hello's.  
"Welcome back guys," Mira smiled cheerfully, "You too, Hotaru-san."

"Mira, is the Master back yet?" Erza asked urgently.  
"No, he'll be back later in the day," replied Mirajane.  
Tatania sighed and then turned her heard to the girl sleeping on her carpet close to the bar. The carped turned, now facing Erza. The girl slowly lifted her head up, eyes slowly fluttered open. Her scarlet eyes lazily stared at Erza's brown ones.  
"Dark Pearl of the Second Moon," the raven haired girl mumbled.  
The S class wizard's eyes widen as he breath hitched to her throat. 'What is she talking about? Can she know about the necklace? But how would she know about it? How would she know I have it next to me?' she thought at people around the guild started to murmur. The air was thick as everyone anticipated what will happen next - even Natsu stayed still, not uttering a word.  
Then suddenly the small sack tied to Erza's waist, which contained the frozen necklace, floated away from the scarlet haired, to the girl in black. The sack was a couple of centimetres away from the mysterious woman as she examined the purple writing on the seal of the bag. She drew her arm out a bit, palm facing upwards, as the sac fell into her palm. Hotaru pulled back her arm, resting it on her thigh, still holding the sac. She flew closer to Erza, staring at the scarlet head with her uninterested dull scarlet eyes.  
What happened next was very surprising, no one had expected it to happen. Hotaru Ozachi asked Erza Scarlet to form a team together.  
If the guild could get anymore quieter, it just did. No one said a word, no one moved a muscle or even took a breath, anticipating for Erza's reply, while shock flickered through Erza's body. The words from the mysterious guild member slowly sunk in her brain, slowly processing every word and every syllable. Once that was done, questions started to whizzed though her mind. It is so out of character for the mysterious mage. It is true that no one know much about the mysterious girl and it is not right to make assumptions, but it's just the way she acts, her behaviour, her hardly or no interaction with the guild and guild members and just that aura indicates this girl, Hotaru Ozachi, works alone. Then why is she asking Erza to form a team with her and no other the less after taking the sac. Does she even know what is contained in that small brown bag?

Erza took a deep breath, finally made up her decision, "I'm sorry, but I'm already part of a team." Sure, Erza wanted to find out more about the mysterious newcomer, but the aura she gives out makes the fearless Erza feel uncomfortable.  
People started to murmur about Erza's decision, wondering what will happen next from Hotaru and even in the near future.  
The girl in black blinked and stared dully at Erza, before drawing her hand out to give back the sac. Erza cautiously took the small brown bag from Hotaru, any listing her every move. Once the sac is out of the mysterious girl's hand, her whole body relaxed and slouched, falling back to sleep. Her carpet swiftly flew her out of the guild as everyone talked softly, while watching her leave. Erza watched as the girl's body becoming smaller and smaller as unanswered questions ran through her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Forth chapters up! Woo! I'm on a roll! I finally leaked a bit about Hotaru, well her abilities. You might recognise her powers, maybe not, but all will be revealed tomorrow.

Please give me a lot of feedback to help me!

**Comment Reply:**

**ShiawaseLuv: **Thank you for reviewing and I will keep on writing! There is a reason why I have her the name 'Hotaru', but I'm glad you like it! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Who are you, Hotaru Ozachi**

It's getting dark as the sun is setting. The trees casted long creepy shadows as the sun disappeared in the horizon. A mysterious maiden in black sat on her mat as it flew her through the thick forest. Her chest heaved slightly up and down, in a slow and steady rhythm as she slept. Soon she reached a cave with nothing, but an old rag doll. Its face is a peach colour, with black button eyes, rosy cheeks and wide stitched mouth. It has dirty yellow straight hair up to its back. It wore a brown elbow length dress and sowed on black shoes. The doll is covered by dirt, but it had a shimmering necklace hung around its neck. The necklace has gold chains, hanging on a golden fish net, which surrounded a sparking pearl.

The girl flew in the cave and was slowly levered down next to the doll. Her eyes opened, half of her eyelid covering her top half of her scarlet eyes. She turned to the doll and picked it up, staring at it affectionally.  
"Aki-chan, I'm home," she spoke to the doll, barely a whisper, "I'm sorry that I left you here, but I don't want you to get hurt." There was a pause, but then she spoke again, "You want to go with me to my next mission?" Another pause, like she was listening to what the doll was saying. "Alright, I'll take you to my next mission," she told the doll, "I'm going to chose an easy one so you won't get hurt or lost. I can't lose you, not when I lost everything already."

She lied down on her carpet, stretching her legs to the edge of it and hugged the doll close to her. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Good night Akira."  
The pearl in the gold fish net shone, lighting up the dark cave, but was quickly dimmed down, leaving the cave, once again, in darkness

It's a wonderful day in Magnolia. The sun is shining, birds are chirping and the mages in Fairy Tail are having the time of their lives. Lucy walked in the guild, with her celestial spirit, Plue, in her arms and walked up to Shadow Gear, distracting them from their conversation.  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lucy as she sat down next to Levy.  
"We're just talking about Hotaru," Levy replied, "she was holding a pretty old looking doll with a really pretty necklace on it."  
"Yeah and today when she chose her request, it was just a request to be a body guard," Droy added.  
"So, what's so bad about taking that type of request?" Lucy asked.  
"Hotaru has a small reputation called, 'Beast Hunter Maiden'," Jet answered, "it's not that well known, but she does have the reputation of defeating giant, dangerous beasts."

"Beast Hunter Maiden, huh?" Macorav mimicked Bob, of Blue Pegasus.  
Master Macorav is now at Blue Pegasus headquarters, sitting in Master Bob's office. "Yes, it may not be that well known, since it was created about a year ago, it is still a reputation," the chubby man replied - and yes, he is a man.  
"Do you know anything else about her?" asked Macarov.  
"No, not really, even when Hibiki researched about her," Bob replied, "the knowledge about her is about all. Not much people knows her real name. Erza got that much information about her probably because she has a picture with her."  
The short old man let out a deep sighed in his chair as the master of Blue Pegasus stared at him. "Macarov, it's not like you to research and question about your own guild member," he stated.  
"I know, but, it's just that, she, herself, has no knowledge of her past, but a year ago," Macorav explained.  
"Oh, that's a pickled," the chubby man gasped, "and since she looks and may so behaves like Midnight from the Orashion Seisu, you just want to make sure she doesn't hurt your children?"  
Macorav sighed as guilt flooded her body. It is true he is a bit weary with the new guild member, not the fact that she looks so much like their former enemy, it's her aura. That dark aura she gives out without she even knowing, gives Macarov a very nausea gut feeling and he hardly gets it.

"I don't know Bob, I really don't know," Macarov truthfully answered, "I can sense her magical power is much more than she thinks she has. I'm worried when she finally awakens, what danger will she face and what destruction will come."  
Both master's let out a sighed as Macarov slumped in his seat and Bob took a sip of his whine.  
"You know, Bob," Macarov started speaking about a long pause, "I still remember how those eyes reflect the day she asked to join the guild."

**_About two months ago_**  
_Marijane knocked on the door of Macarov's office before she walked in.  
"Oh, Mirajane, what do we have here?" the Master asked, before he hopped off his chair, "is it a new recruit?"  
"Yes, Master," Mirajane replied, "I'll get going if I'm not needed."  
Macarov nodded and Mira bowed, before she walked out of the Master's office and shutting the door._

_He stared at the mage in front of him, analysing her behaviour and the outline of her body, which was not much since the girl is slouching and asleep. He cleared his throat and straightened his alter before speaking, "So, my child, why do you wish to join Fairy Tail?"_

_The maiden in black finally lifted her head, her droopy eyes staring into Macarov's old wrinkled ones. Those deep scarlet eyes shown many emotions that she tried to suppress with her dull, poker eyes, but Macarov saw through. Hurt, pain, confusion, lost and fright. Those were emotions displayed in her eyes. Yet, they also give out a dangerous feel, that made the Master's gut twist in uncertainty. "I have nothing to lose," she vaguely replied.  
"Oh? Have you lost your family recently?" he asked, getting concerned.  
"I'm not sure, but I have always been alone," she replied monotone, "or at least from what I remember."  
"I see," Macarov nodded, but he was confused, yet he did not want to pray._

_He jumped on his desk and sat on it, looking down at the mysterious girl. "What type of magic do you use?" he asked, "Telekinesis?"  
"No," she answered in monotone.  
"Oh? Then what type of magic do you use?" Macarov asked, right brow raised.  
"Reflector Magic and-," she paused. Her usual dull eyes started to widen a bit. Her eyes looked down and her eyes started to dart all over the wooden floor. Her body started to shake and an unsettling feeling started to stir in Macarov's gut.  
"Do you not know what type of magic it is called?" Macarov asked in concern.  
"No, I was wrong, I only know Reflector Magic," she finally said, calm and back to her dull sleepy state._

_The master stared at her strangely at slightly confused because he felt something was off. Something was defiantly off because he sense another type of magic in her or maybe more. Something dark and nightmarish, but Macarov set it aside, for now. He went to his draw and took out the Fairy Tail stamp and stamp pad. He asked the girl where she wanted the stamp be located and she uninterestedly answered her upper arm, right under her shoulder._

**_Present_**  
Master Macarov sighed as he sank in his chair. It has been more than a week since Erza told him about the black necklace that Gray had found. Macarov had researched about it, but sadly, there was hardly any information. He left the necklace with Erza, since she is more than capable to keep it away from evil and also the fact that he has nowhere to put it nor have the time to look after it. The Master sighed again and returned to his paperwork.

Team Natsu had just finished a job and is now heading back to the guild. They walked along the rocky road when suddenly Erza pushed everyone on the floor. Not long after, a couple of trees exploded ahead of them.

"That was way too close," Lucy breathed out as they stood up.  
"Who goes there?" Erza demanded as she cautiously scanned the area.

"Well, well, well," a male voice echoed the area, "I should have not underestimated you, Titania."  
"Come out now!" the scarlet haired ordered.

A smirk echoed as a slender, yet buff man landed on the rocky road. He has dark blue hair and sharp orange eyes. He has a sharp jaw-line, flat nose and a lopsided smirk played on his lips. He wore a shirt and a pair of navy slacks, with a silver trench coat. He looked about half a head taller than Erza and about the same age as her, maybe one or two years older.

"What do you want and who are you?" Erza demanded.  
"I'm just a bored man name Silber," he replied oh-so-casually, but in a split second his face darkened with a sinister look in his eyes, "and want that Dark Pearl of the Second Moon necklace you have in the pouch." He immediately pounced at the S class mage as soon as the last word rolled off his tongue.  
Erza pushed her friends aside and jumped back. "Requip," she said and her body glowed, "Heaven's Wheel Armour."  
"How fun. I'm really itching for a fight," the man smirked, "High Speed." He dashed to Titania and took a hold of her arm. He proceeded to slam her, however, she did the slamming. The man skidded the rocky path as his smirked even more. "Lovely."  
"Oh, I'm itching a fight too!" Natsu cackled and smashed his fists together, "I'm fired up now!" He engulfed his fists into fire and ran to the man, roaring, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"  
The quickly dodged Natsu's attack with his High Speed, still having the smirk on his face. His body glowed and when it dimmed down he had 'Heaven's Wheel Armour' on.  
"What the hell?" Gray coursed.  
"Magic Drain," he chuckled and sent a horde of swords to them.  
Natsu, Gray and Erza dodged the swords easily, but Lucy and Happy on the other hand, hardly made it. "That was close," breathed the Celestial mage, still shaking a bit.  
"Aye," the Exceed agreed.

"This is going to be hard, he knows all of Erza's magic and soon he might know ours," Gray stated as he stripped off his shirt and coat.  
Silver smirked and suddenly disappeared. "That's right," he smirked, reappearing behind Gray and having his arm around his shoulders.  
The ice mage' eyes widen and jumped away from the enemy. Silber change back to his normal alter and brought his hands together, chanting, "Ice-make: Lance". Multiples ice lances headed towards the team and they all dodged the attack again.  
Erza quickly requip to her 'Black Wing Armour' and ran to the enemy, attacking him with a Moon Slash. Silber quickly jumped up in the air, dodging the attack, knowing well that Ice-maker Magic will not stop Titania. However, he did not know that she will go up with him and slashed him. Luckily, for him, he moved in the nick of time, only cutting his arm. He hissed in pain as blood oozing out of his wound, staining his clothed. He stripped off his coat and shirt and using ice-make magic, he covered the would and glared at the woman.  
"I have underestimated you, Titania," he growled, "I don't like this game anymore, so I'm going to end this." He jumped back, so he could have a good view of his enemies and a wicked grin spread on his lips. "Dark Capricco," he chuckled darkly. He pointed at the mages and a beam of darkness is fired from his index and middle finger. The mages if Fairy Tale eyes widen, their feet root on the ground as the beam raced to them. Lucy and Happy squinted their eyes shut, all of them feeling their lives sucked away. Gray quickly stood in the stance and made an ice shield, but it wasn't strong enough. The blast hit them, causing a the Fairy Tail mages fly up in the air and crash on the ground.

Silber smirked, seeing his enemies lifelessly lying on the dirty floor. However, his smirk dropped when he heard coughs and wheezing, while the injured mages struggled to stand up.  
"Guys like you make me so pissed off," Natsu growled and smashed his fists together  
"Creeps like you should not be here," Gray snarled and went to his ice-make stance.  
"I don't know what are your motives, but you will be punished," Erza declared and requip to her Heaven's Wheel Armour.  
"And this time I'm not going to be such a push over," Lucy announced and summoned Scorpio.

"Fire Dragon's Roar"  
"Ice-make: Ice Cannon"  
"Circle Sword"  
"Sand Blaster"  
They all blasted their magic to Silber. His eyes widened as the combined magic rushed to him. There was a huge explosion when it finally crashed and a mist of dust formed, however, a black figure appeared from the mist and a beam of darkness shot to them. The mages gasped, thinking it was the end of them when suddenly, a flash of black went in front of them and the dark beam shot up.  
Silber stood up straight and glared at the intruder. The Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened and gasped. "Hotaru," they gasped thankfully.  
"Oh, a friend?" Silber growled darkly, "Annoying." He dashed at the sleeping mage, swinging his leg at her. However, before he could kick her, his body bounced back, flying in the air. His body spun and he quickly composed himself, landing on the rocky road, grunting. "What is this? Reflect magic?" he stated, "I thought reflect magic can't control living beings."  
The maiden in black placed her feet on the ground and slowly stood up. She jumped up and mumbled, "Technique Number Two: Moon Walk." She jumped from mid air, like there was an invisible stepping stone in air. "Technique Number Three: Tempest Kick." She kicked her leg and a gush of blade made out of wind rushed towards Silber. He quickly ran out of the way of the wind blade. The blade crashed onto the rocky floor, causing a huge yellow mist explosion.  
Silber used it to his advantage and charged towards the mysterious mage. He throw a punch at her, but he hit nothing. When the mist was gone, he looked down, seeing the girl bend backwards, like she was paper. She flopped up and mumbled, "Technique Number Six: Iron Body." Her head smashed into Silber's and he fell back, blood dripping down his head.  
"You!" he growled, "I will end you!" He casted Dark Capriccio once again, but he missed every blast, since she was disappeared every time the spell was cast.  
Soon, Silber was panting heavily and Hotaru was back on her carpet. She was holding her dirty rag doll between her legs. The necklace around the doll's neck glistened in the sun. Silber's eyes widen a bit when he released who was sitting on the carpet.  
"Oh? What is this?" he asked amusingly and crooked his head to a side, "Why are you helping them when you're like me."  
Fairy Tail mages stared at the scene in front of them, confused. Hotaru lifted up her head, eyed half lidded and dull. She crooked her head to the side and looked at Silber dully.

Silver sighed and shook his head, tsking in disappointment. "What a waste," he sighed disappointed, such a strong power wasted on such trash."  
Hotaru's shot open, her scarlet eyes darkened and her dark aura grew. "What did you say?" she growled.  
"Why would you get so angry?" he laughed, "Am I not wrong? That necklace on such trash is a waste!"  
Hotaru carefully placed her doll on the carpet and slowly stood up. Her body swayed, head limped on her shoulder, dangerously staring at the man with her scarlet eyes.  
Silber fearfully stepped back, trying to be as far away from the angry mage as possible, but not losing eye contact because he would never know what will happen.  
"Take it back," the deadly mage growled darkly.  
"W-well," Silber stuttered, but then he composed himself, looking confident.

"I will not take it back because it is a waste that such a powerful thing will be on such garbage," he replied confidently and smirked.  
"Wrong answer," Hotaru snarled and placed both her fists right in front of her target, "Technique Number Seven: Roku-oh-gun." A devastating shock wave launched to Silber, sending him flying. He crashed into a tree and slid down, crashing on the floor, unconscious.  
Hotaru was panting uncontrollably as she glared at the man with her dark eyes. Her eyes then rolled back and her body started to fallen back. Team Natsu yelled out her name and ran to catch her, but her carpet caught her in the nick of time. They then turned to Silber, but he was gone - instead there was a necklace left behind. The necklace has gold chains, hanging into a golden cube. The sides of it was narrow, then widens on the top. Inside the cube, there is a brown pearl with flat surfaces to make the spear.

Erza was about to stand up to take a look at the necklace, when Hotaru's carpet floated a bit higher and flew to the necklace. She sat up, back to her sleepy self and picked up the necklace. "Earth Pearl of Absorption," she mumbled and put it in a small sack on her second belt.

The mysterious girl took her doll and placed it in her crossed legs. He head limped down, ready to fall asleep and fly away when Erza called her. She slowly turned to the scarlet haired, lazily staring at her.  
"What do you know about those necklaces?" she asked, "You have to tell the Master about this."  
"Ten forgotten black necklaces that thought to be lost forever. Each of the necklaces contain black magic and has a certain amount of power and different effect as the wearer desires. When the bearer in defeated, dead or alive, the necklace will consume its owners body, powers and soul. It then waits patiently for its next victim," the mysterious girl rambled in her signature monotone. She dropped her head and flew away, not listening to anyone how called for her.

oOo oOo oOo

"Ten forgotten black necklaces that thought to be lost forever. Each of the necklaces contain black magic and has a certain amount of power and different effect as the wearer desires. When the bearer in defeated, dead or alive, the necklace will consume its owners body, powers and soul. It then waits patiently for its next victim," Erza mumbled to herself in her bed. She stared blackly at the ceiling thinking very hard to what her mysterious comrade had said. She brought out the brown sac and stared at it, since she could not open it.  
She thought hard what kind of destruction had these necklaces and holders has done. Three necklaces had been found, but there is still too much of those destructive necklaces there.

"How does she know about them and why did she take it?" Erza rambled and rolled to the left, "This is getting stranger every time I see her. Who are you, Hotaru Ozachi?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back!

If you haven't noticed by now, the 'techniques' that Hotaru uses are of rom One Piece. Why am using the techniques from One Piece not magic, you may ask. Well, it's a secret.

Another thing that might confused you is when Jet said Hotaru's reputation and then Macarov said it, but is somewhere else. Well, you know then movies, anime, a.k.a visual films, someone says something and and another person mimics it, but is in another location, talking about the same things or similar. Well it's that, if you understood me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Beast Hunter Maiden joins Team Natsu**

It has been about 4 months since the Silber incident and as usual, Fairy Tale is loud as ever. No one had heard of Hotaru for three months, after she took on a request and her name of 'Beast Hunter Maiden' has spread around the guild and parts of Magnolia.  
Erza was sitting at the bar poking her strawberry cheesecake, which was very out of the ordinary, but she has been doing that since the attack of Silber. She didn't informed him to the Master and the necklace to the Master, which was not her at all. The knight have this baffling feeling in her stomach that just can't put her finger on.

Suddenly, the large double doors flung open and it only mean one thing: Hotaru is back. However, this time she did not fly in, while sitting on her carpet, dozing off. No, she was lying on it, bruised and injured. The whole guild gasped, and murmurs were bounced around the guild.  
The maiden hugged her doll close to her, eyes closed, but brows farrowed. Mira quickly went out of her post behind the bar as the girl's mat flew about a metre in the guild, until her magical power was completely gone, dropping her on the floor. Luckily, it wasn't a high drop, but her body did bounce from the impact. The girl in black coughed and grunted in pain, but her eyes stayed shut, bows knitted together and she hugged her doll tighter.

Mira bent down and examined the mage in black if there wasn't any vital injuries. "Quickly, call the Master!" Mira exclaimed.  
Romeo quickly ran up to the Master's office as everyone crowded around the wounded mage and Mira, but gave a lot of room for the two to breathe. Erza stared at her comrade lying on her mat, worried.  
'What happened?' she thought.

Soon, Master Macorav jogged down stairs with Romeo and the guild members split up, to make a path for him. His eyes widen when he saw Hotaru's condition. "Hurry, take her to the hospital!" Macarov exclaimed.  
"I'll carry her," Gray volunteered and walked up to the injured mage.  
"Be careful, I think something up is broken," Mira warned.

Gray decided ice-make a stretcher and with the help of Elfman, Erza and Freed, they carefully carried her on her carpet, laying her on the ice stretcher. Gray and Elfman carried the stretcher and quickly went to the hospital for mages, along with Macarov. However, they didn't go far when Porlyusica stopped them.  
"What is it, Porlyusica?" Macarov asked.  
The old woman coldly looked at the for mages. She turned to where she came from and coldly told the three to follow her to her place.  
Elfman and Gray looked at each other, then at Porlyusica. They jumped a bit when the pink haired woman growled at them to hurry up and quickly followed the two elder.

They arrived at Porlyusica's treehouse and carefully lay the girl in black on Porlyusica's bed, still tightly holder her doll. The old woman ordered the three men out of her house and let her do her work in peace. Porlyusica pulled the doll out of the mages grasp, with a couple of threats and growls along the way. She took a couple of hours to heal and bandage the girl up. She ordered the mage to sleep and she went to make some medicine.

About an hour later, Porlyusica can and placed the medicine on her shelf. "Stop acting, I know very well you are not sleeping," the pink haired woman coldly stated.  
Hotaru's eyes slowly fluttered open and stared up in the ceiling. Using the tiny magic power that she had recovered, she made doll fly to her. It softly fell on chest and hugged it.

"What happened to you, girl?" Porlyusica asked and sat down on the wooden chair near the bed.  
"Ten forgotten black necklaces that thought to be lost forever. Each of the necklaces contain black magic and has a certain amount of power and different effect as the wearer desires. When the bearer is defeated, dead or alive, the necklace will consume its owners body, powers and soul. It then waits patiently for its next victim," the mysterious girl rambled in her signature monotone.

Porlyusica frowned and crossed her arms. "Why are your telling me this, girl?" she asked.  
There was a pause until Hotaru spoke again, "You hate humans, you won't careless and I know you're curious."  
"I asked how you got injured, not about that those darn evil necklaces," the old woman snapped.  
"The Pearl of the First Moon," she breathed out and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

The next day, Macarov went to Porlyusica's treehouse, to check on the injured mage. He knocked on the door and the pink haired woman opened the door with her famous grouchy facade, after a minute or two.

"She's fine, but sleeping," Porlyusica told the short old man coldly, already knowing why he was here.  
Macarov nodded and walked in his old friend's house when she let him go through. The master saw the mysterious mage lying on Porlyusica's bed, sleeping soundly, while hugging her doll tightly.

"What is her condition?" Macarov asked the woman as he turned to her.  
"I said she was fine, didn't I?" she snapped, then calmed down and sighed, "She didn't have any internal damages, however, one of her ribs cracked, but not completely broken. She needs to rest for a while."

The Master stared at the mysterious maiden with concern and worry. He sighed and them turned to his punk haired friend. He was about to ask her to look after the injured mage, when she took a breath and started talking. "This girl is a mystery," she stated.  
"What happened?" Macarov asked, ears perked up.  
"Ten forgotten black necklaces that thought to be lost forever. Each of the necklaces contain black magic and has a certain amount of power and different effect as the wearer desires. When the bearer is defeated, dead or alive, the necklace will consume its owners body, powers and soul. It then waits patiently for its next victim," Porlyusica recalled the maiden's words.

Master Macarov frowned and thought deeply about the newest recruit's words. 'She's knows about the necklace Erza was talking about?' her thought, 'what else does she know?'

The two left the house to let the mage rest and once the wooden door closed, the girl's eyes fluttered open half way, staring straight at the ceiling. "Don't worry Akira, I will protect you," she whispered and hugged her doll tighter, "I will never let anything happen to you."

Another four months has came and gone and the mysterious mage has not come back to the guild, nobody has seen her and according to Porlyusica, she had left the very next day.  
During the four month span, the requester came over to the guild to give Hotaru's reward, since she never went to collect it. It was a 20 million reward and a silver Celestial Key.

The guild wes very worried about her, but they couldn't do anything, since they don't know her where about. Erza brought the brown sac, containing the dark necklace, towards her. She stared at it, thinking about the events that related to the mysterious mage. She tightened her fist, not understanding what has happened or happening.

Suddenly, the wooden doors of the guild slammed open. The whole guild looked up at the entrance and then became loud as ever. Everyone cheered and shout, relieved that the mysterious girl is back and recovered. The Master hopped off the bar and walked over the mage and chuckled bubbly. "I'm glad you're back and well," he said.

The mage's head bobbed, like she is acknowledge him or thanking him. She flew fast him, but Mirajane stopped her, having her reward. "Here is your reward, Hotaru-san," Mira told the sleeping mage and placed the small bag, containing her reward, on her carpet. The recovered mage bobbed her head again, what she had done to Macarov and flew pass the bartender. The girl in black flew to Lucy, who was with her team, with the addition of her celestial spirit, Plue.  
The whole guild was quiet, waiting for the mysterious mage's next move. She lift up her head and opened her eyes, staring at the Celestial Mage half lidded.  
"What is it?" the blonde asked as she nervously stared down at the mysterious mage.  
Hotaru slowly grabbed her bag of reward and opened it. She took out the silver key and gave it to Lucy.

The Celestial Mage cautiously took the key from the mysterious girl and examined it. The tag was a hexagon shape and inside was a white oval with a red sight of Leo. The teeth of the key is square with a cut-out cross in the middle and a cut on each of the cross.  
Lucy look back at the maiden in black, which is now flying to the request board. The blonde stood up and called the girl as she jogged to Hotaru.  
The carpet stopped moving and turned to the Celestial Mage. "Thank you, but why did you give it to me?" the blonde asked.  
The sleepy looking girl blinked, looking bored or sleepy. "I'm not a Celestial Mage," she stated in that monotone of hers.  
The blonde smiled, grateful and genuinely touched of the thought of the mysterious girl. "Thank you," she thanked the girl on the carpet.

Hotaru nodded and then stared straight at Erza. Their eyes met, each person showing a different emotion, but similar thought.  
"Scarlet," the Beast Hunter Maiden called out to Titania, "about teaming up?"  
The scarlet haired looked between her team, then back at the raven haired. She smiled and walked to the sleepy looking girl. "Welcome to Team Natsu," she declared and brought out her hand.  
The girl's lips slightly twitched to a minute smile and lazily slipped her hand into Titania's hand. Their hands shook and the guild roared, celebrating for Team Natsu's new member.

"Maybe she's not what we think of her, after all."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! New chapter! I apologise that this chapter is a quite boring, but I needed a filler chapter.

Thank you, **jhellou** and **Pocket x Carwyn **for following and favouriting sky story.

**Comment reply:**

**jhellou**: Here's the next chapter! XD

Please review and give me lot's of feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Four to go**

"Quest, quest, quest, we're going on our first quest with Hotaru," Happy merrily sang, while flying.  
"Yeah!" the blue Exceed and his pink haired friend cheered in the end.

Team Natsu just got off the train at Lupinus and of cause the Dragon Slayer has 'revived from the dead', after that 'torturous' train ride. They are just into town and is now walking -except for the newest member - to the city hall. Since it's still quite early in the morning, there was not much people around and see Gray losing his clothes, again.

The request is to demolish a giant snake with diamond scales. It started to attack the area near the town, the attacks happen mainly in the forest nearby. The snake comes out of the ground and swallow everything in its way. The diamond scales make him almost invulnerable. The number of victims are increasing and so far no one successfully caught the creature. The reward is 300 million jewels and split into five, each person gets 60 million jewels, if they don't destroy half the town, that is.

The team was led to the mayor's office as soon as they showed their marks from Fairy Tail.  
"I am so glad you replied to the request!" the chubby mayor cried, "It is just horrible! Many of our citizens died because of that giant monster! So other guild's members! It's just so horrible!"  
"We will defeat the monster, it will not disrupt your town ever again," Erza told the mayor with her usual determine alter.  
"Oh! I am so glad!" he exclaimed, but then he stared at the sleeping maiden quizzing, "but will she be able to help? She looks asleep."  
"Indeed she is!" Natsu grinned.  
"Aye!" Happy agree and fist pumped, or in his case, paw pumped.  
Titania glared at the two, making them whimper away in fright. "Everyone who is part of Fairy Tail are great mages and is very strong," Erza assured the chubby mayor.  
"Of cause! Fairy Tail is known for its strong members," the man nodded, "but the members are quite, intriguing."  
"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked, lifting his brow.  
"He's talking about your clothes, you perverted stripper," Natsu laughed.  
"What's wrong with my choice of clothing, Flame Brain?" Gray growled and towered the pink haired mage.  
"I can't really comment on it, since they're not there," Natsu growled back bumping his head at Gray's.  
The two males growled and pushed each other using their heads, none giving in, until the Requip Mage lost her patience and broke them apart by thumping her fists on the top of the two rivals' head. A large hot bump grew on their heads as they silently smoothed their injured spot. Lucy smiled awkwardly at the mayor, trying to reassure him that the his request won't take that long to finish up and silently hoping to all the constellations that they will not trash the town while they're at it.

Soon, the mages are out to find the giant snake with diamond scales, after they found Gray's clothes. His clothes somehow got on top of a fountain monument and stuck in a tree. Don't ask any questions and let it go, the ice mage, himself, doesn't know. Now, move along.

The team is now at the forest of Lupinus. More than half of the forest was flattened, with big holes at parts of flatten areas, trees fallen, the whole place is a catastrophe.  
"I say that overgrown snake is in one of those holes," Gray suggested.  
Erza nodded as she observed the forest, waiting and ready to fight if anything happens. However, a certain Fire Dragon Slayer is more than ready to fight and is quite impatient.  
"This is so boring!" the pink haired exclaimed, "I want to beat this thing up already!"  
"Don't be hasty, Natsu," the scarlet haired warned, but soon after she spoke her warning a devilish grin sparked up in the Fire Mage's lips.  
"I know what will make that thing come out," he said devilishly and smashed his fists together. He then jumped up and blasted a 'Fire Dragon's Roar' down one of the humongous holes. Fire shot up in the other equal size holes and soon, the floor started to violently grumble and the diamond scaled reptile shot up in one of the holes. It saw the team and started to rampage it's way to them.  
"Run!" Erza ordered and everyone quickly responded, exempt for Natsu, who was a bit reluctant.

"You've done it this time, Flame Brain," Gray growled as he was running.  
"Shut up, Ice for Brains! You wanted to fight that thing too!" the Dragon Slayer rebutted, "and why are we running! Lets fight that thing!"  
"Not yet!" Titania ordered, "we have to lead it more in the forest."

The Dragon Slayer growled, but kept on running, non-other-less. The team kept on running - Happy and the sleeping mage flying - with the giant diamond scaled snake hot on their tails. When they arrived at the heart of the forest, Erza quickly requip to her Purgatory Armour and the three hyped mages attracted the monster with their magic. However, nothing happened, not even a dint on the diamond worm. All they got was ice shattered everywhere, a sore fist and a smashed sword.  
The diamond armoured snake let out a roar and swooshed its tail at the mages. They quickly dodged it as the tail carelessly knocked down a large amount of trees.

Titania requip to her 'Heaven's Wheel Armour' and Lucy summoned Taurus. The Knight threw her swords at the diamond scaled reptile, attacking various points of the overgrown snake, but her swords shattered into useless metal as soon it touch the scales of snake.  
Taurus swished his axe as he jumped up, mooing loudly and smashed his weapon at the middle of the reptile. Again, no damage to the beast. It's roared again and flicked its tail up, slamming at the mages. They gasped and quickly jumped out the way, Happy grabbing Lucy and brought her up in the air.

Natsu growled and jumped up in the air, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
Gray, not getting left behind, jumped up as well, yelling, "Ice-Make: Lance!"  
The two spells combined together as it attacked the giant snake. It landed on its mid-back and it hissed in annoyance. It swished its tail at the two mages whom just attacked it, sending them flying and crashing at a tree. The ice mage and the Dragon Slayer slid down the tree and groaned in pain as they stood up.

"Nothing is happening," Lucy strained when Happy brought her down, "It's useless, diamond is the most strongest stone. Nothing could break it."  
"No," the requip mage spoke and pointed at the diamond scaled snake, "there's a small dint where Natsu and Gray attack it." There was a tiny dint on its back, but it was very, very minute. It's just a wonder how the scarlet saw it.  
"Alright!" We'll just do that attack again!" The pink haired mage grinned and punched his palm, enlightening his hands in flames.  
"It won't do," Erza deadpanned, "you'll run out of magic before that thing even tries to kill us."  
"What are we going to do," Happy spoke worriedly.

"Fire," a small mumbled was heard from the maiden in black. They turned at the now full attended mage, staring at her urging her to go on. "2,700 degrees Celsius is the burning point of diamonds," the raven hair girl stated as the got out the snake's deadly tail.  
"But I don't think Natsu would have enough magic to pull off 2,700 degrees," Lucy stated.  
"We still need to try," Salamander said and jumped up and did another 'Fire Dragon's Roar'.  
The reptile hissed swat the fire mage, slamming its tail dangerously close at the other mages. "Leo Minor," the mysterious girl spoke with her signature monotone as Natsu attacked the giant snake with another spell. "It uses fire magic. The two powers combined, it might bring down that thing."  
"I haven't had the time with it yet," the Celestial mage groaned, "but here goes nothing."

"Gate of the Lion Cub, Leo Minor!" Lucy summoned and turned the key. A similar chine echoed and a flash of bright light ate the whole forest. When the light disappeared, a lion cub stood tall in front of the blonde. The cub wasn't small, but it wasn't big either, it only went up to Lucy's knees. It's fur is a orangey-blonde, with a lighter shade on his pars and belly. It has a cute black nose and large eyes, which contradicts its sharp dangerous canines.  
It turned to his summoner and sat down, crooking its head to a side. "I'm sorry Leo Minor, but can we sort out our contract another time? Now we really need your help," Lucy pleaded.  
Leo Minor nodded and stood up on its legs, looking like it is ready for his orders. "Leo Minor, I need you to combine your fire magic with my friend who is fighting that giant snake," Lucy ordered, pointing at Natsu, who is still raiding the overgrown snake with numerous attacks.

Erza called out to her pink haired friend, telling him about the plan. He nodded and jumped off the snake's tale, when it swished it to knock the Dragon Slayer away. It knocked down more trees, which was in it's way. The lion cub pounced on the falling trees, then leaping from one to another for extra boost to jump in the air.

"With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand! When you combine the flames together, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" the Fire Dragon Slayer howled.  
A ball of fire started to form from Leo Minor's mouth. It grew bigger and bigger, until it was the same size as Natsu's ball of fire. The two spells shot out together and fugue into a larger fire ball. It shot straight to the diamond scaled snake, covering more than half of its body length.

The giant diamond scaled snake let out a devastating roar of agonising pain, making the ground rumble and ears bleed. The mages watching the action growled in pain as the squinted their eyes shut and covered their ears. The Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Spirit landed on the ground and the screeching stopped and the fire was gone. The mages opened their eyes and saw nothing, but a destroyed forest. The sun shone and something glistened brightly where the giant snake laid. The mages looked at one another, except of Hotaru. She slowly flew to the shiny object and held it up to examine it. The object is a necklace with gold chains, which is attached to a very irregular looking spear. The spear was made out of cubes. The charm is a pearl colour overall, with specs of hot pink.

"Pearl of Armour," the mysterious mage mumbled monotonic and dropped it in her small sac with the other necklaces she collected.

The turned, seeing her team mate giving her a quizzing and stern look. The raven haired girl stared back at them, giving them her signature half-lidded, bored, sleepy-looking poker face and some how they understood her. Just a look at her face, they understood that she'll explain everything to them - well maybe not everything, but enough for them to understand.

"Oh! You came back!" the Mayor of Lupinis exclaimed, "Did you destroy the monster? There was a very loud roar and the ground trembled."  
"Yes, your town will be at peace now," Erza assured that mayor.  
"Oh that is just great, just excellent! I knew I could count of Fairy Tail!" he vociferated, "Is the beast still in forest?"  
"No, the beast is not at the forest anymore. In order to really destroy it, we have to burn it in a very high temperature," the requip mage explained.  
The mayor nodded, looking slightly disappointed, but none other the less, get gave the 300 million jewels reward he promised to the mages.

'Now lets hope they don't destroy the place and we have to use the money to pay for the damages,' Lucy hoped.

The Fairy Tail mages all gathered in a room of an inn. They decided they would catch the train back to Magnolia the next morning, since the sun was beginning to set when they arrived back to town.

"Now, tell us what you know," the scarlet haired demanded and crossed her arms.  
"Ten forgotten black necklaces that thought to be lost forever. Each of the necklaces contain black magic and has a certain amount of power and different effect as the wearer desires. When the bearer is defeated, dead or alive, the necklace will consume its owners body, powers and soul. It then waits patiently for its next victim," the mysterious girl rambled in her signature monotone.

"That's cruel!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Weren't you listening when Lucy gave a brief description of them when I found one, Ash for Brains?" the already stripped down Gray growled.  
"Shut up!" Erza glared at the two rival and pinched the bridge of her nose. She gave a look to Hotaru, telling her to continue.

"These necklaces were created by Zeref and when all ten are together, the holder can cause grave destruction and cover the entire universe in darkness," she explained.  
"Then why are you collecting them and not destroying them?" the knight demanded and stamped her fist on the floor.  
"The only way to destroy them is to gather all the black necklaces," the raven haired girl clarified, "as I said, the holder can cause destruction, but he or she could also destroy them."  
"Then it could also bring peace!" Lucy suggested.  
"No," the mysterious mage deadpanned, "in this world, there is no such thing as peace. There is always someone wanting to rule over and destroy this so-called-peace."

There was a pregnant silence, the original members of Team Natsu awkwardly stared at their new team mate, quite shocked from her slight outburst.

"How did you know all this information?" Titania asked finally breaking the silence, "How could you identify each necklace?"  
The mysterious mage crooked her head to a side, staring at the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, half-lidded, looking a bit sleepy.  
"Akira told me about it," she replied with her monotonic voice, "and I don't know how could I identify each necklace. I just do when it is exposed."

Erza was about to ask another question, but before she could open her mouth, Hotaru lied down and rolled to right, back facing everyone. Titania sighed and suggested to have dinner at a restaurant lose to the inn. They all agreed, excluding the already sleeping mage and head out, after the Celestial Mage made a quick contract with her new spirit.

When the sliding door shut and the footsteps of the mages slowly disappear, the maiden in black eyes fluttered open and rolled to her back. She places her hands on her stomach as she stared at the dull ceiling. She blinked as she took steady breaths, her mind pondering with questions. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes momentarily.  
"Akira, do you think I could trust them?" she asked. There was a long pause between before she spoke again. "I guess you're right. They are good people and I do need the help, especially since they are getting harder to defeat."  
She let out a relaxing sigh and closed her eyes, getting comfortable on her mat. "Four more necklaces, Aki-chan," she mumbled, slowly floating into slumber, "four more left and maybe I could finally remember or maybe we could be together forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: **High-ho! I am back with another chapter!

I know this is really irrelevant and disgusting, but I was taking a shit and suddenly the main Fairy Tail theme song came up. Just gonna say, that was the most epic dump I ever made! XL

if your wondering, yes, I am a girl XP

Please review and give me lots of feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aurthor's Note:** It has been a while and I don't have an explanation. Anyways, I usually write my A/N's at the end, but I just need to give out some information.

If you haven't noticed by now I use apostrophes as thoughts. If you dont know what an apostrophe is it's this: '

So remember, '…', means thoughts. I'm pointing it out because I don't want to keep on typing blah blah thought because it will get quite boring and annoying.

Before I forget, there is going to have a major fight scene in this chapte. Actually majority of this chapter is a fight. Don't really want to give out spoilers, but 'Sting vs. Hotaru' is a pretty big give out. Anyways, the reason why I stated this out is to give you guys this!

watch?v=IGqpuXjug2E

Yes, it is something on YouTube! Well it's basically all (if not, most) of Fairy Tail's battle songs. in the description box has all the battle song titles and time. Click which one you think it is appropriate for the fight scene to give it more an epic effect.

Have fun reading and please review and follow this story. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Sting vs. Hotaru**

"Who is Akira?" Erza mumbled to herself as her comrades ate their dinner.  
"Just forget it Erza," the fire mage told her, "just relax and eat."  
"How can I?" the requip mage sighed, "I don't know what kind of danger we're going to be in and it has seem this Akira person is very knowledgable."  
"Erza, there is really no point to worry about it now. You don't know who this Akira person and you can't ask anyone, but Hotaru. Just chill and find answers tomorrow," the ice mage reasoned.  
"Yeah Erza, relax and we'll order your favourite strawberry cheesecake," the Celestial mage added and smiled sweetly.

Titania finally convinced by her friends and finally smiled brightly. The frown on her face disappeared, but that uncertain and worried feeling still lingered at the back of her head.

The morning sun shun brightly and the Fairy Tail mages are currently sitting on the benches at the station, after they paid for the damages they had down in the town. Let's just say two hot headed mages first start off verbally saluting each other and ended up to a physical fight. Then a certain scarlet went in the picture and half of the town was destroyed, reducing their reward to a third.  
The scarlet haired were glaring at the fire and ice mages, while the two where pretending to be the best of buds, but immediately started glaring a each other when Titania wasn't looking. The blonde sighed, while holding her celestial spirit, Plue, sitting on the bench, with the blue Exeed next to her and the mysterious mage sat on her carpet on the concrete floor, sleeping.

"All ahoy the train! An all express to Magnolia!" the train service person hollowed and people quickly piled in the steam train. Hotaru stood up and rolled up her rug and hopped on the train. She sat behind her comrades since there was no room for her. She placed the rolled up rug next to her and her head bobbed down, going back to her sweet slumber.

The train ride had a painful tension. It was so thick a knife could cut it, even though the cause of the tension is asleep, but how could you not be tense or even at least a bit awkward. There is a mysterious wizard who has not shown any of her magic and is on a mission to collect ten powerful necklaces to save the world. Not to mention, the mage has someone behind her, telling the mysterious mage the information she needed. The person may or may not be as powerful. The path Hotaru Ozachi is heading is dangerous and there is a big chance she is as dangerous.

"I'm revived from the dead!" the pink haired Dragon Slayer screamed, after a couple of hours of the 'dreadful' train ride, "Let's go back to the guild have some grub!"  
"What a prick," the raven muttered under his breath and since Natsu has such great hearing, he heard the little remark made by the ice mage.  
"What did you say, Ice Poop?" the pink haired growled.  
"I said you're a prick, Ash for Brains," the raven snarled smashing his head on his long rival.  
"Knock it off!" Erza quickly stopped the two by knocking them on the top of their heads.  
The two nursed their red bumps as the team walked back to the guild. Once they were there, the front double doors banged open, announcing the arrival of Team Natsu. However, there were an eyesore sitting at the bar, more specifically, it was the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabatooth.  
"What are you doing here?" Natsu snarled at the two.  
"I'm here for another rematch, Natsu," the White Dragon Slayer smirked.  
"Oh, it's on! I'm all fired up now!" the Fire Dragon Slayer smashed his fists together and gave his signature lopsided grin.  
"If you want to fight, take it outside," the Knight ordered and walked to the bar for her daily strawberry cheesecake.

The rest of the team, excluding the sleeping mage, sighed and walked over to a table, while the female raven mage slowly flew towards the bar. The two Dragon Slayers from Sabatooth looked at the sleeping wizard weirdly, finally noticing the maiden in black.  
"Wow, Fairy Tail do recruit strange mages," the blonde scoffed.  
"Don't underestimate her," Droy warned and chuckled, making the White Dragon Slayer raised his brow, not very convinced with the mage. The two Sabatooth mages stared at the now awaken mage, who is now swaying to a bar stool.  
"Let's see about that," Sting smirked and jumped to the girl with his 'White Dragon Claw', before anyone could oppose.

"Technique Five: Shave," the girl mumbled and disappeared, appearing at Lucy and Gray's table. "May I sit here and have my meal?" she asked her team mates.  
"Yeah, sure," the Celestial Mage agreed, a bit eery.

"Come on, fight me! You scared?" the White Dragon Slayer taunted, "I won't be surprised though. I am the great Sting Eucliffe."  
Hotaru lazily stared at the blonde, having her signature poker face on. "I do not wish to fight you, but if it is the cost to eat in peace, I will entertain you," she sighed and slowly stood up, leaving her rolled up carpet at the counter as she walked out the guild.

"Hey! What about our fight?" the Fire Dragon Slayer hollowed.  
"I'll fight you after I fight her," the blonde smirked cockily.  
"You jerk! Fight me!" the pink haired hollowed and was about to pounce at the White Dragon Slayer, but the Shadow Dragon Slayer stopped him. "You serious?" the pink haired groaned.  
"She's interesting, I want to fight her too," Rogue told his friend's rival.  
The Fire Dragon Slayer groaned and stomped out to the back of the guild to wait and see the fight, while muttering he was challenged first and thought Rogue was only interested in Gajeel. The whole guild looked at one another when the two Two Dragon Slayers walked out the guild. They quickly bolted up and ran out to the back. This may be a one in a life time fight and they will finally get a glimpse at their newest recruit's powers and strength.

Once the whole guild found a spot to see the fight between Hotaru and Sting, they anticipated for the fight to start. The mage in black stood in the middle of the field, slightly slouching and her head rested on her right shoulder, looking at the White Dragon Slayer quite bored and sleepily. While the challenger stood across the raven having a cocky smirk on his face.

"Let's get this fight started!" the blonde grinned, "White Dragon Claw!" He pounced at the raven, but using the technique she used before, Shave, she dodged the attack.  
She appeared behind the blonde and muttered, "Technique Six: Iron Body." She then kicked Sting on the side of his body, sending him flying. The blonde coughed and grunted, while lifting himself up, after he stopped skidding on the dirt floor  
'She is a lot stronger than she looks,' he groggily thought, 'that kick felt like an iron club smashed into me.'  
He quickly fixed himself and sucked in a large amount of air and placed his hands on his lips. "White Dragon Roar!" A white blast of beam shot out, racing to the maiden in black. The White Dragon Slayer expected the girl to dodge his attack, but instead and stood there.  
'Is she going to take that attack?' he thought, but the girl just raised her hand in front of her, palm facing the beam. The beam of white still dashed towards her, until a couple of centimetres away from her palm, it bounced back and raced towards the blonde. He gasped and eyes widen, quickly jumping out the way. Sting rolled a bit, but then quickly pounced at the raven with a 'White Dragon Punch'.  
"Technique One: Paper Art," the girl mumbled and her body flopped backwards like she was a piece of paper. When she got back to normal, she was still bending backwards and before Sting could go back to his senses, the raven kicked the side of White Dragon Slayer at the same spot, after muttering, "Technique Six: Ion Body." The blonde rolled in the dirt floor, grunting in pain.

'I don't understand her magic,' I stressed in his mind, 'I can't feel any magic energy when attacks me, except when she repelled my Dragon's Roar.'

"Woah! She's strong!" Natsu states with glee, "I want to fight her next!"

"Holy Blast!" Sting roared, ignoring everyone, which was quite rare. An orb of white light around his hand and fired at the girl.  
Hotaru jumped up and kicked the ball of light, shooting it back to the White Dragon Slayer, along with another technique of hers, 'Tempos Kick'. A sharp compressed air blade dug through the dirt and pushed the white blast towards to Sting, hitting the White Dragon Slayer directly.  
The blonde's body flew across the field and skid along the dirt floor when he finally hit the ground. He slowly stood up and grunted in pain, while holding his abdominal. "Stop playing with me and fight me seriously," he growled and coughed when he took a step forward. "Use your magic!" Sting hollowed, making many people from the guild gasp.  
The raven's left corner twitched up ever so tightly, but not long after back to her blank face. "Why should I use my real magic when you can't even beat me now?" the maiden in black stated, "Anyway, who said I'm not using all the magic I got?"  
"Don't mock me!" the blonde screamed and flung his head back, "White Drive!" An aura of white beam cloaked the White Dragon Slayer and white marking appeared all over his face and arms. "Holy Ray!" he roared and went into a crouched stance, gathering light in his hands. Shortly thereafter, the blonde opened his hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to his target.  
"Technique Two: Moon Walk," the raven mumbled monotonic and jumped away from the beams. The beams crashed into the ground, causing miniature explosions, however, there were some shot up when Hotaru jumped out the way. Using her feet, she pushed herself away from the beam in mid-air.

Everyone's expression showed expressions of shock and amazement, even both at the same time. They know the maiden's technique did not require magic, but jumping off of mid-air is absurd.

The raven zig-zagged in the air in high speed, combining two of her techniques, 'Moon Walk' and 'Shave'. Sting could only see blurs of black here and there and when he finally see the mage from Fairy Tail, solidly, it was too late. Using her 'Iron Body', she jammed her elbow at the exact spot of the side of Stings body. He howled out in pain, unable to move. Using that chance, she slammed the Sabatooth mage on the ground, by axing down your leg over his back, but not in her Iron Body form.  
Sting coughed, as he clutched his injured side and slowly stood up. He took a step to face his opponent, but he felt agonising pain on the side of his body that was hit a bit too many time. He fell on his knees and breathed heavily, still clutching his injured spot.

Hotaru dully stared down at her challenger, but soon turned to go back to the guild.  
"Wait," she head the blonde and paused, "this fight is not over yet."  
The raven twisted her body a bit and glanced at the Dragon Slayer with the corner of her eye. "No, the fight is over, Sting Eucliffe," she declared and started walking again.  
"It is not over damn it!" Sting roared and sped to the mysterious mage, with his 'White Dragon's Punch'.  
"Technique Six: Iron Body," the maiden in black muttered.  
The blonde howled, ready to punch the girl, but about two inches away from the mage, the white glow around his fist disappeared and before he noticed it, he punched the raven and a couple of metres behind him, there was a small explosion.  
Sting screamed in pain and clutched his wrist while stumbling back. He could not feel his entire arm, it felt like it was numb with nothing, but pain.  
When he punched Hotaru, it felt like he punched an unbreakable iron wall. He didn't understand. The new mage from Fairy Tail is not an Iron Dragon Slayer, like Gajeel, but why did it have the same sensation of pain - actually even more painful - like the time he punched the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"It's called Iron Body," the raven answered the blonde's unspoken question, "I harden my muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks."  
"Then how did you nullify my 'White Dragon's Punch'?" Sting asked and wiped the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.  
"I didn't," the girl answered monotonic, "Reflector Magic can manipulate anything, but living beings. All I did was send your magic somewhere else, making it just a normal punch."

Sting gritted his teeth and glared at his opponent. He didn't understand. How could someone be so strong, but is hardly using any magic. She looks younger than him. She can't be over nineteen, but how can she be so strong? How could she discipline herself to master those techniques and there possibly be more.

"Let's end it here, your injured and I do not wish to fight you anymore," the raven dully stated.  
"Never!" the White Dragon Slayer announced determinedly, "As long I can stand, I will not give up! I will beat you!"  
"We just met and you are this determine to beat me?" the maiden raised her brow.

The blonde growled and blasted a 'White Dragon's Roar', making the mage in black sigh softly, getting quite tired of the White Dragon Slayer's stubbornness, before disappearing off to the middle of the field again. "You're injured," the raven stated in her signature monotone and poker-face, "go back to Sabertooth and rest."

Sting let out a battle cry and raced to the mage in black with a 'White Dragon's Punch'. Hotaru just stood her spot, having her muscles tightened. The white beam around his fists disappeared, just like before, but he still punched the girl. In the distance, there was a small explosion and the White Dragon Slayer's felt agonising pain, but what was surprising, Hotaru let out a cough. It was barely audible and no one heard it, except the Dragon Slayers, from their shark senses, but it was there.  
Sting grinned from his accomplishment, but it didn't last long. He felt his clothes wrap tightly around his body and it was not stopping. He started to struggle, but nothing worked. His clothes became tighter and tighter and his resource of air started to become short.  
The blonde winced, staring straight at the raven, who was staring back at him dully. "Reflector Magic," she answered the unasked question, "it can manipulate any inanimate object, remember."

The blonde winced and gasped for air. He was stuck and it made him frustrated. Natsu was the only one,who actually beat him and that is why he always come back to fight the Fire Dragon Slayer and at times he do win, but this, this fight felt like just a one person fight.  
"White Dragon's Roar!" he hollowed and a tornado of light released from his mouth.

'How is she going to dodge that?' Erza gasped, remembering very well that one of the weakness of Reflector Magic is that the user can only control things one at a time. However, what happened next shocked her very much. The beam reflect back to the White Dragon Slayer. Now it is rushing to the blonde and he could not do anything, but become the target of the shot.

The white beam ran straight to the blonde, causing everyone to gasp. It seems the fight is defiantly over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Seven Techniques and very own Action Figure**

Sting felt his clothes wrap tightly around his body and it was not stopping. He started to struggle, but nothing worked. His clothes became tighter and tighter and his resource of air started to become short.

"White Dragon's Roar!" he hollowed and a tornado of light released from his mouth.

'How is she going to dodge that?' Erza gasped, remembering very well that one of the weakness of Reflector Magic is that the user can only control things one at a time. However, what happen next shocked her very much. The beam reflect back to the White Dragon Slayer. Now it is rushing to the blonde and he could not do anything, but become the target of the shot.

The white beam ran straight to the blonde, causing everyone to gasp. It seems the fight is defiantly over.

'It is the end,' Sting thought and squinted his eyes from the blinding light.  
However, he felt his clothes tug and since he had no control of himself, he toppled over and the his attack shot pass him.

Once a large explosion was heard, he opened his eyes and felt his clothes loosening. He saw the mage in black standing in the middle of the field, staring down at him. The wind whizzed passed, picking her hair in the air.

"The fight is over," Htaru stated sternly and walked passed him, disappearing in the distance.

Everyone stared at her in shock. They never thought their newest recruit was this strong. No, they had never imagined her to be this strong. Sting didn't stand a chance, even without her magic. There might be a chance that Hotaru Ozachi is as strong as Erza, maybe even more stronger.

"I hope you all learnt a lesson today," a gruff old man voice was heard, making everyone turn to see the source.  
"Master," Scarlet breathed out, not expecting the small old man being around.  
"Hotaru all taught us today that even though you have great willpower and not giving up is a good thing, but knowing when to give up and retreat is very crucial," Macorav told the younger generation, "you might not be as lucky next time you fight."

The member's of Fairy Tail nodded at the old man, understanding his teaching, but there was a few -cough- Natsu -cough- thought otherwise. The Master smiled merrily and swatted them to go back in the guild, since all the excitement is over and told the Sabertooth mages to go back to their guild, after offering to nurse the White Dragon Slayer to health, of course. The two declined and the little old man just nodded.

"Master," Macorov heard a familiar stern female voice.  
"Yes, I know Erza," the old man spoke, before the S-Class wizard could say anything, "I know you want answers and the exact person will answer them."

The two walked back into the rowdy guild and up to the second level to Macorov's office. The small man opened the wooden door and the two took a step in the room. The scarlet haired twisted her body to close the door, but when she turned her body, she saw the person who pondered her head lately.  
She gasped, but quickly closed the door and sat next to the sleeping mage, after the Master ordered her to.

"I'll start off with my Seven Techniques," they heard a dull voice from the curtains of mysterious girl's hair, before they even asked any questions. She looked up, half-lidded, staring at the old man in front of her. "The seven techniques in order are: Paper Art, Moon Walk, Tempest Kick, Finger Pistol, Shave, Iron Body and Roku-oh-gun."

Paper Art makes the user's body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper.  
Moon Walk allows the user to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. The user could use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks.  
Tempest Kick is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body.  
Finger Pistol is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound.  
Shave allows the users to move at extremely high speed in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye.  
Iron Body hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by enough force.  
Roku-oh-gun is the ultimate attack and defiantly the strongest the the Seven Techniques. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave and causing massive internal injuries. This is only used during desperate situations since it does also impact the user.

"I thought you only have six techniques," Macorov stated.  
"I did," the raven answered dully, "I developed my seventh technique not too long before the joined Fairy Tail."

The old man nodded and then glanced at the scarlet haired, giving her a signal to ask away.  
Titania stiffly nodded and cleared her throat, before speaking. "Hotaru," she called the mysterious mage, making the raven glance at her with the corner of her eye, "please tell me more about those necklaces and about this Akira person."  
The maiden in black grabbed one of her sacks tired on her belt and pulled her free hand out, gesturing the scarlet to give the raven her sack. Erza placed the brown sack on the girl's palm. Since the scarlet asked Freed to unlock to seal on the small bag, the mysterious girl opened both sacks and spread the necklaces on the Master's table. Macarov and Erza stood on either sides of the wooden table, as Hotaru stood in the middle. They scanned at the five necklaces that were displayed all over the table and Erza recognised three out of the five - the one Gray found, which was called, Dark Pearl of the Second Moon, the one that devoured that Silber guy, Earth Pearl of Absorption and the most recent one, Pearl of Armour.  
Hotaru pointed out each necklace, but she didn't know their powers. The Pearl of the First Moon is like Dark Pearl of the Second Moon, but instead of having a black peal, the pearl is peach colour. The other necklace is the most different, in fact, it's not even a necklace. It looked like a shark's tooth. The tooth is a dirt brown colour and the tip is blunt.

"That is all the necklaces I gathered," the maiden stated, "and I think Miss Scarlet will tell you all she knows."  
The Master turned to the S-Class wizard and she gave him a lock that she'll explain everything later. The old man nodded and turned to face the mage in black, who is now sitting in the wooden chair.  
"Now, please tell about this Akira person," the old man said and hopped on his chair, as well as the scarlet haired.  
There was a pause and silence devoured the room. The two waited for the mysterious mage to talk, but she stayed quiet. About a minute later, the girl finally let out a sigh. "I do not wish to talk about her," she told the two, looking down on her lap, "information about her is confidential."  
"I understand," the old man nodded and crossed his arms, "someone with such knowledge if too many people know about her, especially the once she had not met or know in a personal level."  
"Thank you for understanding, I must go now," the raven bid her leave and slowly stood up. She swayed to the door, opening and closed, leaving the now thick tensioned room.

The mysterious mage walked down the stairs to the rowdy guild hall. When people saw her, they praised her about her strength and power, some challenging, namely, Natsu. The girl just slightly nodded her head and kept on walking, not giving the wizards of Fairy Tail much attention. She grabbed her rolled up carpet, which was leaning on the counter and spread it out, laying it lifelessly on the wooden floor. Hotaru slowly lowered herself on the orange rug and crossed her legs. Her head bobbed down and her body slouched and the carpet floated a few inches off the ground.

She flew through the busy town, sleeping through the gossip and murmurs from normal folk and flying out to the woods, where her home lays. She flew through the thick forest that covered the bright sun and after a while, she finally arrived to the familiar cave, where a dirty rag doll laid, wearing a shimmering necklace.  
"Aki-chan, I'm home," she muttered. Greeting her rag doll when she comes 'home' became more than a habit for the last couple of months. "Akira, fighting Sting Eucliffe did not really help us," the raven stated as she placed her doll on her lap, "he wasn't much of a challenge." She paused and stared down at the rag doll. "Yes, maybe Erza Scarlet could help me. She is strong and she may help me to unleash my full powers," she spoke.  
The raven sighed and laid on her back. She yawned and closed her eyes, hugging her doll closely to her, not noticing the glint of light shining from the necklace.

The next day, Hotaru flew through town with her rag doll inside her crossed legs. She decided to bring the doll to the guild since she doesn't want to leave it alone in the cave and she knows that her team will not go to another job anytime soon.  
The raven haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning and now is famished. She let out a snore-like sigh as she woke up from her slumber. She then groaned and squinted her eyes a bit, before feeling a light tap on the top of her head. Then a slip of paper fell onto her lap, making her pause a bit. The maiden in black picked up the piece of paper and blankly stared at the colour filled page. The piece of paper is, in fact, a flyer of Fairy Tail's fantasia parade, which was held every year. It contains a list of what is going to happen and running on the event. Merchandises and figurines of Fairy Tail, food stands, music concert, the yearly Miss Fairy Tail Contest and of cause the parade itself to wrap up the day. However, there was something quite shock the mysterious mage. There was also one more contest called, 'The Battle of Fairy Tail', which apparently was just added in this year.

"How intriguing," the girl muttered and started flying to the guild once more, ignoring the stares and whispered from the towns people.

Hotaru flew through the silver gates and turned to her right, seeing a stand, which appears to sell merchandises.  
Now, Hotaru Ozachi does not seem nor is the type of person to be distracted or be engaged to petty things, but when was that stand there? She was one hundred present sure it was not there before, or was it? Considering she was sleeping every time she go the guild, it might had probably been there.

"Stupid," she muttered about herself and flew straight to the already opened double doors of the guild. However, she was stopped when a male voice called her. The raven dully turned her head to the right, staring at the man with her usual half-lidded eyes, poke-face. She didn't say anything, just dully stared at the merchant, expecting him to state his purpose of calling her.  
"Come and see the merchandise stand," he gestured the girl, smiling a bit nervously. 'Man, she gives me the creeps,' he thought.  
The raven blinked and let out a silent sigh, before slowly flew to the wooden stand. Max, the merchant seller of Fairy Tail, ducked down the counter and rattling sound could be heard. The mysterious mage crooked her head slightly to the side, examining the merchandises stacked in the small store. There was tee-shirts, towels and cups with the Fairy Tail symbol printed on it, Fairy Tail symbol necklaces, but the most eye catching thing were the rows of every Fairy Tail members figurines. Of cause the more popular ones where in the front of the row, but she didn't see hers and for some reason, Hotaru felt a bit upset and quite left out.  
Once the mage realised that feeling, she squinted her eyes and stiffly shook her head.

Not long after, Max popped up from under the counter, holding two figurines. "Look," he told the girl, grinning, and placed it on the counter, "it just came in last week and I didn't have the time to put it on the shelf."  
Hotaru's eyes slightly widen and let out a breath. It was action figures of her and creepily, it captured all the details of her and her carpet. One was her in her usual attire, sitting on her golden designed carpet, head down. Making the figurine a bit unique and quite funny, there was a white bubble, with 'z's printed on it.  
The other one is her standing lazily, legs slightly parted and arms dangling by her sides and her head crooked to the side. Her eyes are half lidded, which hardly showing her scarlet eyes, staring with her strangely intimidating poker-face.

She felt a sweet bubbly feeling relishing through her body and mercilessly, the corners of her lips twitched up ever-so-slightly. No one can see it from the naked eye, but it was still something and it seems, slowly, very slowly Hotaru Ozachi is warming up to the crazy guild, even though, she was not intending to do so.

The maiden blinked and her lips fell down once more. She looked up at the merchant seller, dully staring at him and him doing the same, not knowing what to say or do. An extremely awkward silence layer up the two, making the merchant seller gulp and stared at her eery.  
"What is the 'Battle of Fairy Tail'," the raven finally broke the silence.  
Max heaved a sigh. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was getting quite intimidated with the newest member. "Well the Battle of Fairy Tail is a full day event, after the Miss Fairy Tail contest, were mages who want to compete between the Fairy Tail members. Whoever defeats all the participating members, get a huge prize," he explained, "Fairy Tail members could join too and of cause they are competent to have the grand prize."  
The girl nodded and then flying away towards the guild wordlessly, coursing Max to have a sweat drop.  
'Man, she is quite a strange one,' he thought, shivering slightly.

The maiden in black flew through the double doors of the guild and noticed the guild is rowdier than usual. Don't know how she could tell, but there is a difference. The girl sighed and flew towards the bar. She hopped off her carpet and swayed to a free bar stool, placing her rug next to her and her rag doll on the counter.

"Oh, hello, Hotaru," Mira smiled, popping out of nowhere, "what can I do for you today?"  
"Just something simple to eat and drink please, Mira-san," the girl replied.  
"Coming right up," the bartender giggled and whizzed off in the kitchen.

The raven sighed and played with her doll, not paying attention to anything in particular. The people around her stared at her weirdly and slightly shocked. Hotaru Ozachi does not look like the person to play with dolls, but in a way, she looks quite cute.

"Alright brats!" a booming voice was heard, which snapped the maiden in black out of her own little world. She turned her head up to the second floor, seeing the Master standing on the rail. "The Fantasia Parade is coming up in a mere three months and we have to assign all of you a float you'll be parading on and the nominations for Miss Fairy Tail," he ordered, "and I'm pretty sure you are all aware of the new event, The Battle of Fairy Tail. I would also need volunteers to fight the contestants. Naturally, all S-Class wizards will take part of this event."  
After the last word that left the old man's lips, the whole guild became wild and extremely rowdy.  
"I want to take part of this!" Natsu grinned, "Man, I'm so fired up!"  
"Aye!" Happy cheered on his best friend and then turned to the Celestial Mage, "Lucy, are you going to take part of it?"  
"I'll pass," the blonde rejected the Exeed and swatted her hand, "I'm not really interested."

'You think I should participate?' Hotaru asked as she stared down at the rag doll. Her head crooked at the side, staring at the dirty doll and then slightly nodded. 'You're right, it will see how my skills exceed,' the mysterious mage thought deeply and not notice the silver haired bartender placing the plate of food in front of her.

Later that day, the sun still shining bright, people chattered and wind whistling. Two Fairy Tail mages walked - well one is walking, while the other is flying - through the town to scout a good place for the Battle of Fairy Tail. The two silently walked - and flew - out of town to Fairy Hills, not once spoken or glanced towards each other. This pregnant of a silence had been lingering for a bit too long, until one finally broke it with a long sigh.  
"Hotaru," the S-Class mage called the raven. The maiden in black just side glanced at the woman and then looking straight forward. Which, only coursed the older woman sigh once more. "I know you are one conservative person, but you got to open up to us for us to help you," she sighed, getting a tad anxious.  
There was a long pause between the two before the raven finally replied in her signature monotone, "I see no reason to talk about myself so broadly, Miss Scarlet. I have my secrets and all that I asked is to help me scavenger the remaining necklaces, that is all."  
"So you don't care about anything else?" Titania spat, not liking the bland and selfish answer the other gave her, "What are you going to do after this? What about Fairy Tail? We are a family! We are your family now!"  
The mysterious mage only let out a low and dry chuckle. "Family? I do not know this word, Scarlet," she replied back coldly, but it did give a trigger towards the Beast Hunter Maiden. Family? What is this word? She had never felt it nor had one, well from what she remembers. However, she did have her rag doll. She knows no one in a personal level, but her beloved doll. Quite pathetic, isn't it?

"If you just accept us, them we would show you the meaning of family," Erza urged the younger because she could see it. She could see the pain and loneliness in the raven's raven eyes. How much the mysterious mage try to conceal those feelings with her mysterious facade and poker-face, Erza Scarlet could see through them, because she nows those feeling too well.

"I had been alone since I could remember, I do not wish to change it," the maiden in black replied dully.  
"Just try," the scarlet haired told the raven, getting in front of the flying mage and placing her palms on the other's shoulders to stop her in her tracks. Erza stared into Hotaru's half-lidded scarlet ones, "open up to us, so we can help you. Don't push me away, Hotaru."  
"Very well," the girl sighed in defeat, "I'll give you basic information about myself when we arrive at Fairy Hills. I do not wish other people to know about us. It is between you and me, Scarlet."  
With that, the two started to head to their location again. Erza looked down at the conservative mage and smiled softly. She may seem nosey, but people like Hotaru, needs more than a push to crack that thick shell open. She is quite please the girl is just telling basic information about herself. It's progress and the scarlet haired is quite satisfied.

Now, Hotaru, on the other hand, is confused. She doesn't understand why the scarlet haired want to break through the barriers she built around, herself. Yet, she is not one bit irritated, in fact she became a bit scared and happy. She's scared that if she opens up to the older, she might get attached. That won't be good if she loses the older woman. Now, she had nothing to lose because she's all alone - with the exception of her dolly - and if anything happens, she won't dwell and experience losing something important over again. That's why she's scared, but the raven didn't understand why she was happy. It wasn't that strong, but it was still there. In a way, she felt acceptance, like this morning, when she found out, she too, had a figurine along side with other Fairy Tail member's action figures. She doesn't understand this feeling. It's so foreign to her, so strange and different, it frightened her in a way. Happiness was never really the emotion in her system. This is indeed strange.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, chapter 9 is finally up! I know, it's a bit boring, but I want some character development.

Thank you **StarGiard147** for following this story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Her New Life**

* * *

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

_'Italic with apostrophe is telepathic thoughts'_

* * *

The scarlet haired and raven finally arrived at Fairy Hills and is now sitting under a big cherry blossom tree.  
"Now, tell me about yourself, Hotaru Ozachi," Erza smiled motherly at the younger.  
The maiden in black let out a sigh and started talking, "As you know, my name is, Hotaru Ozachi. I am currently 19. I don't have parents nor any siblings - at least not that I've know of, or remember." She dully stared at the older woman and the other just raised her brow, expecting a bit more information.  
"That's all?" the S-Class mage asked, receiving a nod from her comrade, "What about you home town?"  
"I don't know," replied the maiden.  
"Who are your parents?" Titania tried again.  
"I don't know," the raven replying the same answer, making the scarlet giving her a disapprove look.  
"I thought you're going to tell me basic information about yourself," Erza slightly snapped, getting a little impatient with the younger, "saying I don't know is very much lazy and proves you genuinely don't want to become friends and shows you're not even trying."  
"Look, I lost my memory about a year ago," the maiden in black snapped, "are you satisfied, Scarlet?"

The scarlet haired eyes widen and guilt flushed over her. She shouldn't had been so snappy and rude. She just wanted to prove to the younger girl that there is at least someone who truly cares about her want wants to get to know her, since the raven reminds so much about herself. She never really expected the mysterious mage had lost her memory or maybe the fact she lost her parents, which was quite stupid of the usually smart and understanding Erza Scarlet.

"Hotaru, I'm-"  
"Forget it," the maiden in black cut the older woman off, "I don't want to talk about it." She then pointed at the empty field behind them, not even looking at the Knight. She had her usual poker-face on, but it seemed darker than usual and her eyes were covered by her bangs, hiding what lays in those scarlet eyes of her. "That field over there seems a good place to set up the stage for the fight," the raven suggested, "I shall go now."  
With that, the mage in black flew off, tightly gripping her rag doll. She felt frustrated and slightly angry. She doesn't understand why Erza Scarlet wants to get know her. She's a no body and just because of her infamous reputation of a beast hunter, doesn't mean jack sh!t. Out of all people, she thought the scarlet haired will not bother her and in a way understand. When she woke up from her deep slumber, she was alone and close to death. She had no one, but this doll she held closely. She had bonds with no one, but this doll she's holding. The connection those two have are inseparable. The dirty rag doll might seem to be an old, used up doll, but the two has a telepathic connection. A bond that even death can't separate them. No, that is not one ordinary doll, but who could tell?

In a dark corner in of the forest, a mysterious girl sat on her orange carpet with gold embroidery. She stared dully at her dirty doll, not saying or thought a single word.  
"She's digging into information about me," the raven stated dully, "it made me snap." The girl sighed and looked away from her doll, but then snapped her eyes back to the rag doll and her face quickly went dark. "You're right, I am," the girl admitted lowly, "but I'm perfectly fine with you, Aki-chan." The maiden in black blinked and without a word, she made her carpet fly a bit off the ground, soaring through the woods and back to the cave she sleeps.

Hotaru's P.O.V  
I snapped and I said too much. She wasn't suppose to know I lost my memory, but luckily, she could never find out my identity - even though I don't know who I am, myself. No one knows my name and not much people recognise my face or even seen it. No one knows about me, but Akira. Akira is my guardian, she was with me from the very beginning, the very beginning of my new life.

**_About a year_**  
I felt the chilly breeze nipped on my wet body. Wait, why am I wet? Why does my clothes feel damp and heavy?  
I groaned as my head started to throb, my throat felt dry and the freezing wind crashed through my body. I squinted my eyed and took hollow breaths. I feel weak and tired.  
I groaned again and tried getting up, but I felt grave pain on my abdominal. I let out a gasp of pain, immediately falling back to the hard rocky ground and growling at my unknown injury and the throbbing of my head and body. I paced my hand on my abdominal and I felt warm wetness kissing the cold palm of mine. I figured what is happening to me. I'm bleeding and it won't stop unless I treat it, but who would or even could help me. No one is around. I'm all alone.  
I growled, as a stinging pain, mixed with the spreading internal pain. I squinted one of my eyes and wrinkled my nose, as I slightly curled my fingers. I'm going to die if this keep up.

Suddenly, I felt my body float up in the air, making me gasp from shock. I painfully turned my head to the side and saw a dirty rag doll lying on the rocky floor. My eyes widen, not understanding what is happening, as I felt myself gently lowering down. I felt a smooth, yet lumpy touch on my arms and legs. I gasped the material under me, the best I can, to have a touch what it was and it turned out to be a rug under me.

My hollow breaths grew a bit more quicker as my vision started to get fuzzy and my head throbbing more and more. I felt my mind swirl and I tried my best to keep my consciousness. I squint my eyes to blink my dizziness away, but it just got worst. My vision became more blurry and the swirling of my head became worst.

I'm going to pass out, I can feel it, but before I did, I felt something light land on my chest. That was the last thing I felt before everything became black once again.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious, but when my I woke up again, I was somewhere else and the once bright blue sky was engulfed with a dim pink and purple. I wasn't at the river bank, where I found myself, I was somewhere else - somewhere cool, but with a hint of warmth. Somewhere hollow, with a rocky surface, but the ground is smooth.

I groaned and squinted my eyes. I lifted my right arm and placed it over my forehead, feeling a bandage over it, as I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I stared at the dark ceiling above me as the wind whistled through the hollows of where ever I am.  
Mustering all my strength I pushed my self up, grunting from the pain of my abdominal.

_'No, lay down and rest,'_ I head a sweet girlish voice echo through my head.  
I snapped my head to the right and darted my eyes around the area, but there was no one. "Who's there? Come out, whoever you are?" I demanded, with a hint of fright in my voice.  
_'Please do not be afraid,'_ the voice assured me,_ 'look down next to you.'_  
I did as the voice told me, but all I saw was the same doll from the lake. My eyes widen from fright and shock. Am I crazy? There is no one here by a doll. Is this doll going to hurt me? Yet, even though I am frightened, why do I feel slight security with the doll.  
_'We have a telepathic connection, Master,'_ the voice, who is the doll, stated, _'you and I are bonded by blood. That is why you could here me. You are the only one I could communicate with.'_  
"M-master?" I breathed out, getting quite confused, but I never had a doll? Did I? Wait, what happened to me? Why am I hurt? How did I get here? Who bandaged me up? Where is my family? Who is my family? Who am I?  
My eyes started to dart all around the place as anxiety started to build up. I tried to remember who I was, where I came from and how I got into this mess, but I couldn't. I can't remember anything. I started to panic, from the thought that I can't grasp one single memory about myself and my head started to hurt. I felt agonising pain, like a hammer was banging onto my head mercilessly. I screamed in agony as clutched the sides of my heads. My head flew back as I screamed in pain, clutching it, trying to make the pain go away, but it got worst. The anxiety, panic and fright drove me to the edge. I screamed as I banged my head to the wall, trying to neutralise the pain of my throbbing head.

_'Master! Master! Calm down!'_ I heard the girlish voice from the doll, getting very worried.

Calm down? How could I calm down? I can't remember anything! I don't even know who I am! My own identity! To top it all off, I have a blood bond relationship with a doll! A doll, which most defiantly be coursed.

I screamed in agonising pain. My head pulsed in shocks of pain as I clutched my head tighter. I felt my vision started to fade and my mind blanking. I'm scared, I'm in pain, I'm all alone and with all those negative thinking storming in my mind, I blanked out, but before I did, I heard the sweet girlish voice, telling me, _'Sleep, Master. I will always be here for you.'_

The next day, I woke up feeling my head throb, but not worst as yesterday. I grunted and clutched my head, squinting my eyes shut and pushed myself up, even though my body was aching and begging me not to move.

_'Master, don't move!'_ I head the doll told me in worry.  
I groaned, ignoring the doll, but then I felt soft sockets on my bandaged forehead. I peeked my eyes open, seeing a dirty chocolate brown dress and dirty peach coloured doll legs. My eyes widen in shock and fright. The doll is flying and could move!

"G-get away from me!" I screeched and a very unique feeling flowed through my body. Next thing I knew, the rag doll flew away from me, like it was flung away, but it stopped itself midway and slowly flew back towards the cave.  
_'Master, please calm down,'_ the freak doll pleaded me as it flew towards me, 'I won't hurt you.'

I took hollow breaths, my eyes showed fright and confusion. 'What did I just do? What was that' I thought.  
_'Master, you're a mage, you know magic,'_ the doll replied my unspoken question.  
"How did you know what I thought?" I asked, slightly calmed down.  
_'I told you, Master, we are bonded by blood,'_ it explained and flew to the opposite side of the cave, _'we are the only ones who can communicate with each other telepathically.'_

This is absurd! A mage? What the hell? I'm like a magician or something? I don't understand! This is so frustrating! I-I-

_'Master, please calm down,_' I heard the doll tell me, _'I'll explain what is a mage.'_  
For some reason, it made me calm down a bit. I have a feeling I could trust this freaky doll, but I'm still cautious. It might had not done anything bad to me now, it doesn't mean it won't later.

_'Mages are wielders of Magic, using their Magic Power to cast spells and employ Magical objects,'_ the rag doll informed as I listened intensely.  
'So I can use magic? What kind?' I questioned to myself.  
_'Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection,'_ the doll explained, _'Master, you just used Reflector Magic. Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators.'_

"You know I have amnesia, don't you?" I stated frankly. If it didn't, it would be asking me what's wrong, not straight away tell me my abilities. This doll has something to do with my injuries and it is extremely questionable.

_'Yes, I do know, it's quite obvious. You were never really a person who freaks out like that,'_ the doll sighed _'I can also sense you don't trust me and I'm afraid I can't tell you what had happen to you.'_  
"How could you know my personality, but not know what had happen to me?" I asked and stared down at the doll.  
_'I, myself, also lost my memory, but I remember who you are,'_ it stated, _'I am a course doll. We course object always remember our masters and pledge our loyalty.'_  
"You are?" I questioned and dully looked at the coursed object. What I sprout out happened in a flash, even I didn't expect it, myself, even though I was the one who said it. "Then kill yourself to prove your loyalty," I bluntly ordered.

What happen next, I didn't expect at all. Well, it's not what happened, more what I felt. I felt shock, disbelief, guilt, pain and great sadness. Then I realised, it was not my emotions, it was the course doll's. I blankly stared down at the doll and in away, I could see the pain and sadness in those black button eyes.

_'I understand,'_ the coursed object quivered, almost like it was about to cry, _'I will follow the orders of my master.'_  
The doll lift itself from the ground and flew out the cave. I head whimpers and surprised weeps through my mind. I tried to block those soft cries from the course doll by sleeping, but it didn't work. Not long after, I started to feel guilty, regret and pain. I always had a feeling I know and is quite close with the doll, but I still send it off. Who wouldn't? I was scared. I had no one. I had no one and I still ordered the only thing that stood by me and help me, but telling it to die? To kill itself? What kind of her son am I? I'm horrible! The guilt really hit me and I sat up straight, even with the hammering pain in my abdominal. Using my magic, I manipulated the air under the carpet to float up in the air.  
Surprisingly, it was easier than I thought, but now, I have no time to think about that. I need to find that doll of mine.

I was about to telepathically for the doll to come back, but I could not hear the doll's voice anymore. It cut off the telepathic communication.  
I growled in annoyance as I whizzed through the forest.

Suddenly, the ground shook and and the trees waved. A loud roar was heard, sounding like an abnormally large beast. I heard a stomp and the ground and trees shook violently again, but more violent.  
'The thing is close,' I thought as another stomp was heard and vigorous shaking followed.

I then heard a faint ripping of stitching and a release of dark and frightening magical energy running through the area.

"I call upon thee, Lord Zeref, give me your power and course this being! I course thee in eternal paralysed rest. You shall lay here and wait for your death," I heard the familiar girlish voice chant loudly, "I put this course upon thee, me!"

My eyes widen and bolted to the sight, seeing the doll lifelessly falling onto the dirt floor. My eyes then darted to the monster, having its foot high up the ground, ready to take another step, which was directly on the doll.  
I gasped and stared to panic. What should I do, the doll is going to be stepped on.

_'Master, your wish is my command,'_ I heard the dolls sweet girlish voice and the beast's foot is inches away to step on the coursed doll.

I then suddenly felt a some magic energy flowing through me. It wasn't much, but it was getting a bit too overwhelming for me and suddenly, my mind went blank. It went completely white and my eyes rolled back of my head. I saw a faint image of the doll and I called out its name. I can't believe I told my closest thing to die. I then felt light headed and my breath started to fly out of my lungs.

I'm going to pass out and Akira is going to die. It's all my fault.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! New chapter! I apologise the slight OCC-ness of Erza and Hotaru, but who wouldn't freak out when a cause doll calls you 'Master' and you can't remember a thing.

Again, I know the chapters a getting a wee bit boring lately, but I really need to have some character development and it's about time to get to know out main-ish character here. That is why I left a cliff hanger! Hohoho.

I hope you guys enjoyed this and I would like to thank **shinigamigumnast13 **for following this story!

Please follow and review. Constructive criticism is very welcomed!


End file.
